


Bargaining chip

by Werbena



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death Threats, F/M, Inheritance, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werbena/pseuds/Werbena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Fantasy. Jupiter Jones is late Lady Seraphi's daughter and step - sister of the rest of Abrasax heirs. Until now they were unaware of her existence and her sudden appearance completely changes family dynamics. And because Abrasaxes are Abrasaxes, Jupiter should expect everything but a joyful family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hidden chip

**Author's Note:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
> This fantasy world consists of islands scattered on the great ocean, with Abrasaxes, Splices, intrigues and all the lovely spirit provided by twisted relatives.  
> Also, Nectar comes in several variations, made of special plants, which are our favourite dynasty's greatest treasure.  
> And Jupiter is Seraphi's biological daughter, so no reaincarnation here.

Ione Terpsichora wasn’t spying.

Nobody would accuse the head priestess of Ancestor’s Temple of spying.

She was merely… collecting all the evidence.

And on that particular, late spring afternoon, said evidence was as followed.

First successor sitting in one of the small libraries, blissfully unaware of Ione’s presence just behind a marble trellis. Bored and not trying too hard to hide it under the elaborate make – up and precious hair ornaments surrounding her thin face.

Other successor arriving within the Archives premises well before the second bell after midday, lurking in the shadows and sending Sargorn soldiers in the vanguard. Maybe afraid of some book falling on his very royal head. Or his ridiculously long, black sleeves getting tangled in somebody else’s legs.

Third successor shamelessly flirting with young female clerks and temple’s adepts at the Swallows’ Fountain on the second courtyard. Surrounded by a flock of giggling girls, who seemed to forget the difference between their lord’s alcazar and the rest of the island.

So deeply in their grieving, all three of them. As if Lady Seraphi died years and not days ago.

On the other hand, the mandatory period of mourning was already over, so Ione should not expect three relatively young heirs to dismiss all life’s pleasures…

The sounds from outside could be interpreted as either Titus Abrasax giving a performance of swimming in shallow water or his attendants preparing for an orgy in the middle of a public fountain. Terpsichora wondered briefly how the temple’s spies would manage to describe the situation to the gathering of higher priests omitting words such as “abomination”, “disgrace” and “spoilt brats”.

Kalique’s only reaction to the potential insult of sacred place was a soft, annoyed huff.

 _My Lady, I begin to understand your unusual instructions._ Though even if she didn’t, one of temple’s greatest benefactors of all times had every right to expect to have her will executed to the letter. _And I am looking forward to see the looks on your faces, striplings_.

 

* * *

 

 

Like all the royals, young lady Abrasax carefully cultivated her little personal quirks, which in her opinion was an essential part of entitled lifestyle. But not being on time for an important meeting? Never. Only lower class people weren’t able to keep to their appointments.

And now she had to sit and gradually sink into a quite comfortable, paddled chair, endlessly waiting for someone to put her out of this misery.

Kalique was more than certain that her eldest brother arrived long before she even set foot on the first courtyard of the complex. She even caught a glimpse of his impressive, yet still unsightly, personal guard. Sargorns had their merits, for example when situation demanded brute force, completely devoid of finesse, or while manufacturing some exceptionally venomous brand of Nectar meant as pesticide.

But was there really place for something like that in the middle of Numenia, island’s and known world’s capital city?

The only imaginable purpose of dragging these beasts here was their crucial role in nourishing Balem’s constantly growing paranoia. And ego, which in case of her dear, dear brother were closer related than identical twins.

He always suffered from trust issues but after their mother’s death he seemed to grow even more suspicious. Sadly, these qualities couldn’t support Kalique’s petition to relieve Balem of his duties and personally taking charge of his part of family business.

There was so much truth in saying that pets reflected their owners’ qualities. She preferred to surround herself with art, beauty and delicacy whereas the eldest Abrasax was the only one of them looking like he truly belonged among mountains of muscles under greenish, scaly skin and that rodent – like factotum of his…

“His Most Gracious Highness, First Primary Heir of House Abrasax, Lord Balem!” announced Mr. Night, his voice echoing off marble walls, floors and shelves, making the longest of Kalique’s golden ornaments vibrate.

She looked towards the carved wooden double door. Mr. Malidictes, her steward and most trusted servant, rose from his smaller chair, paying all the respects demanded by etiquette. She didn’t have to. After all, Balem could be her oldest relative but their status was equal.

“Kalique.” the whisper was slightly louder than a gust of wind, though after all these years she got used to more reading his lips than actually trying to hear him.

He walked unhurriedly, mindful of his robes’ elaborate cut and halted two steps before her place, giving a deep, polite bow.

He had never resembled more a skinny, black bird who had a misfortunate accident with a bowl of golden dust in a lady’s boudoir.

“Brother.” She finally stood up, smiling sweetly and reciprocated the favour “Have you perhaps came across Titus on your way here?”

“As the luck would have it, no.” Balem kissed her palm.

“My, you are certainly in a good mood today. Some long awaited success on developing new Nectar for illumination crystals?”

“As a matter of fact, you’re not wrong. Or, should I say, your spies improved their methods of bribery. Mr. Malidictes, you bring credit to my sister’s house.”

Kalique’s steward bowed once more, using it as a mean of buying time to properly school his face. He dealt with Balem forever but never did he received this kind of appraisal. It could be very short – lived. Just like himself.

“Though Mr. Night assures me that we reward our… independent associates more handsomely.” he probably attempted to smile, but his face seemed incapable of meeting the challenge.

Malidictes swam in relief. That was the Balem he knew and understood. Sun wasn’t falling from the sky and Alnilam wasn’t sinking, drowning Numenia with all its inhabitants.

“That is to be expected from the most powerful heir of Abrasax dynasty. After all, you are the one to set the standards for the rest of us, aren’t you, brother?”

“Indeed. Which reminds me of one more thing I would truly appreciate.”

“Pray tell?”

“Titus' understanding of propriety. And punctuality.”

“Well” Kalique sighted dramatically “You have every right to demand appropriate respect and I am as far from justifying his behavior as possible, but he is also my brother. Still somewhat of an adolescent, so his actions might be considered as…”

“…immature instead of downright offensive?” prompted Mr. Night with all his rat – like grace.

“Mr. Night. While I deeply value your unquestionable loyalty, I must remind you of your place.” In contrast to his words, Balem’s voice sounded amused.

“I beg your pardon, My Lord. And yours, Lady Kalique.”

“Shall we relieve our feet, brother? Titus will probably dwell on longer, if only to maintain his reputation of obstinate heartthrob. It’s a genuine miracle he haven’t already given our house a few toddler heirs with at least six different women to claim the title of Lady Abrasax.”

Balem waved his hand dismissively.

“That’s the only matter in his life treated seriously.”

“I’m moved with your compliment, Balem”.

Two elder heirs turned abruptly towards the opened door.

“Please forgive me for not having Famulus announce my arrival formally but I was so enthralled by your ever growing praise of my humble person, I just had to reverently listen till the very end.” Titus nimbly approached his siblings, offering a graceful bow and wide, pearly – white smile.

Balem stood up, always the one to stick to the protocol. His sister wanted to follow, but the youngest Abrasax prevented that.

“Kalique, you look even more beautiful than the time I saw you.” He kissed her palm with so much tenderness, she began to understand how all these women fell for her little brother. “Your new Nectar must be pure magic. Rosy cheeks, shining eyes, not a single wrinkle on that face. Just like mother when she gave birth to me.”

Kalique kept her expression serene, but a careful observer would be able to notice a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

“Brother, you are too kind. In fact, your generous eulogy of my complexion must have made you forget about the relativity of time. I am eight years younger than our dear, departed mother when she was suffering so greatly during her pregnancy. Even if, as we know all too well, this was such a burden for her fragile health.”

Titus was preparing his retort, Balem looked like he was about to scratch the nearest wall with his long, groomed nails and preferably his brother’s teeth, when a sound of tapping came from the nearest corridor.

A short, chubby woman in her late fifties stood in the entrance to the library, carefully surveying the room. With greyish hair kept neatly in a small bun and simple, loose dress in common shade of blue she looked like a gardner. But even before two young adepts came to her sides bearing a heavy volume and long cane with single bronze bird on the top, Abrasaxes all at once fell silent.

“I would like to welcome you on behalf of the Temple of Ancestors and to offer you my deepest condolences.”

“We are profoundly grateful, priestess Ione. We know that there are numerous matters demanding your attention and deserving it far more than the trifle concerning our inheritance, so we wish to avoid wasting your precious time.” Titus began his smooth monologue even before his siblings were able to rise their heads from polite nod. Usually they would scold him, but this time youngest brother’s lack of patience coincided with their desires.

“That is mostly benevolent of you, Lord Titus. However, we can’t begin without all interested parties present.”

Terpsichore maintained her polite smile when six pairs of shocked eyes gawked at her unceremoniously.

“An usurper?…” started Kalique, but the priestess interrupted her firmly.

“As you know, late Lady Seraphi Abrasax left very detailed instructions with her last will. According to them, the largest part of her inheritance deposited within the temple’s vault is to be passed to the Fourth Primary Heir of House Abrasax.”

“Impossible!”

“Outrageous!”

“Fraud!”

“If you please…” Ione patiently waited for the excitement to fade a bit “Captain Diomika Tsing of Aegis went to pick the Fourth Heir from her residence on Meissa.”

“But that’s just a cultivation island for medical Nectars! There are no cities, no residences, no royals! Just mother’s last seeded property…” Titus must have suddenly realize the grandness of potential problem.

“We can overthrow the will.” Hissed Balem “This person can’t be related to us, therefore…”

“Her Grace, Fourth Primary Heir of House Abrasax, Lady Jupiter Jones.” Ione Terpsichora didn’t raise her voice and still all of the present in the library were silent and almost mesmerized. The head priestess would really love to take credit for rendering the insufferable trio and their cortege speechless, but she couldn’t.

The young newcomer did it, all by herself.

In a modest dress, undoubtedly provided by the temple, with her hair down and no make – up at all.

A spitting image of Lady Seraphi Abrasax, when her children were still small enough not to cause trouble and try to eliminate each other form the family business.

“So much for overthrowing the will…” Kalique shook her head and smiled. Almost genuinely.

“Welcome to the family, sister!” Titus was the first one to greet Jupiter, cordially kissing both her hands.

Kalique hugged her, with more affection than Malidictes had seen in years.

“Jupiter.” only Balem kept to his place, nodding curtly.

“We can begin the official reading of the will. Askia, the register if you please.” One of the adepts brought a thick volume with wooden cover.

All three attendants of Abrasaxes eyed each other carefully. They had known each other for years, always keeping their distance, but from time to time mustering a kind of reluctant respect towards each other. Orbiting in the very centre of the family business, they realized more than anyone else outside this room what was coming.

Depending on the exact contents of the will, young Miss Jones, no, Lady Jones from now, was about to become either obstacle or potential assets, depending on the point of view.

A pretty, clueless bargaining chip in the middle of the game ruled by consummated and ruthless players.

 _Good luck, Lady Jones._ Thought Ione Terpsychora. _You are going to need it desperately._


	2. Pushing the pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
> What can I say, full moon is lovely but usually gives me sleepless nights. The prospect of this Monday morning is not very encouraging.

* * *

 

“Priestess Ione, might I?” Jupiter gathered her courage to speak louder instead of just whispering ‘hello’ while being held by two of her step – siblings.

“Why of course, Lady Jones. Or do you wish to already be addressed as Lady Abrasax? Before officially changing the family name?”

“No. I mean, please no. Jupiter Jones is fine.” she stepped closer to padded chairs and carefully moved her gaze from Balem on the far right to Titus on the left, fixing it for a few seconds on Kalique in the meantime “I realize that my presence, my very existence must be a shock to you all, but please believe – until a week ago I didn’t even know about my true parentage. I hope that my stay won’t cause you any inconveniences and I plan to return to Meissa after all is done here.”

“My dear girl, don’t sell yourself short.” This time Kalique was the first to come to Jupiter and hold her hands “I know it’s probably as great surprise to you too, but we have to think about present and future, without dwelling on the past. No matter what was or had been, now you are one of us.” She gently turned Jupiter’s right hand to better see a small tattoo on her forearm “See? This little token is a clear proof of your belonging among us. Priestess Ione, we are grateful for already ensuring that our sister has the best possible support of her future rights.” Kalique took a slow step, revealing the sign to others.

“Indeed she has.” Whispered Balem, expression of his face inscrutable “Honorable Terpsichora, could you proceed with the official reading of mother’s will? We will have a lot to establish once it will be done.”

Nobody protested and Kalique already took Jupiter to seat at her side, so Ione carried on like nothing had happened. After one or two paragraphs of general nature and one dealing with legal matters, the most awaited part began.

“…the alcazar on Mintaka with all its furnishings, servants, surrounding orchards and arboreta is to be bequeathed as a whole to Lady Jupiter Jones. Her Ladyship’s property of island Meissa is to remain under the supervision of all family members, due to its crucial role in Nectar’s manufacturing, nonetheless the predominant voice is Lady Jupiter’s.” Ione paused and looked at the entitled gathered in front of her.

So far Abrasaxes were only listening, without annoying interruptions (thank the gods!), but signs of incoming disaster were already on the horizon.

“Don’t worry, my dear.” Kalique leaned her head towards Jupiter “Meissa estate is by far not the most important property within mother’s legacy, you will be able to practice your government skills without any interference from our side. And the Mintaka’s mansion – simply lovely. I hope you will grow fond of it exactly like me when I was living there as a child.”

The younger woman looked at her warily, still overwhelmed by the situation and clearly in desperate need of experienced guidance. Fortunately, she had a step – sister who couldn’t wait to offer her assistance.

“Lady Abrasax, if you may.”

“My apologies, Terpsichora. Do continue.”

“Thank you. The collection of personal jewelry, which enumeration is included in the will, as well as Lady Seraphi’s memoires are to be passed to Lady Jupiter under stipulation of keeping the aforementioned diaries for her eyes only. Do you accept, Lady Jones?”

“Without any objections, priestess Ione.”

“Very well. Afterwards I shall discuss the details with you in private. The last item mentioned in the will is a pyxis with selection of seeds. The contents are supposed to be examined in order of assuring its authenticity. This item is now officially in tenure of Lady Jones.”

After a long and tensed moment of silence, Titus managed to ask:

“Would you be so kind as to share the list of the seeds with us? I am aware that we are by no means experts in every aspect of Nectar’s production but we might be able at least to determine the branch of Jupiter’s inheritance. Not to mention serve her as advisors in delicate matters of future investments…”

“That’s very generous of you, Titus.” Seemingly helpless Lady Jones turned to him without even a trace of timidity “Though I believe I’ll be quite capable of managing on my own. I am also no expert but I’ve spent the better part of my life literary in the middle of Nectar plants.”

“Nobody contravenes your abilities, Jupiter.” Kalique smiled reassuringly, secretly glad that there was at least one more woman within the range of Titus’ charms managing to remain immune to them. “Please, be patient with him. He was always the most eager to please. Irrelevant if it was welcomed or not.”

“Sister, you are confusing our newest baby of the family. Few more incautious words and she will think the worst of me.”

“Brother, we are abusing the hospitality of the temple and its head priestess.” Balem rose gracefully, like his whole movement was a part of some elaborate dance “The crucial matter is settled, now we must decide on another important affair. Lady Jones.” He stood next to her, extending his hand like he was trying to carve the very air with his long nails.

“Jupiter, please.”

“Of course.” He winked his eyes, and she wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of light, or if Balem had something sparkling on his upper lids “As you’ve heard, you are now a very wealthy woman, closest relative to one of the most powerful people on this island and far more. You are welcomed to do as you please, both return to Meissa or reside on Mintaka, but as the senior of house Abrasax, I would strongly advise you to remain closer to us, at least for the time being. In the meantime you will be able to acquire more knowledge of your assets and possibilities presented by them. Also this would give you time to mend alcazar according to your tastes’ and needs. It would be a privilege if you chose to indwell my humble household within Numenia’s ramparts.”

Before Jupiter had a chance to answer, Titus was already in front of her, on one bent knee no less.

“Brother, I envy imagination enabling you to see this fragile flower placed in such incommodious environment as your Aeramen. I don’t deny its purpose – to give the statement of Abrasax might – but it’s not proper for a young lady, still without her own attendants.” He was looking into her eyes mesmerized “If you forgive my boldness, I would be mostly honored to receive you in Micat. I agree, it’s not as astounding as Aeramen, but it’s location on the south of the island might recompense this one disadvantage.”

Ione Terpsichora felt a strong urge to interfere but Kalique beat her to it.

“Brothers, your offers must come straight from the goodness of your hearts, however, as the only female relative, I must insist on our dear Jupiter to stay at my alcazar. That would be most proper for a young, unmarried lady of considerable means and reputation to maintain. It would be advisable to avoid both places with not enough female servants and homes which opinion might have been somewhat tarnished by some misfortunate events. Am I not right, priestess Ione?”

“Indeed you are, Lady Abrasax. Unless Lady Jones would prefer to remain here or head somewhere else with Aegis escort?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to stay with Kalique. For now.” Jupiter was finally able to speak for herself.

“I will be delighted, sister. Shall we go?” Lady Abrasax smiled, already planning a meeting with seamstress for her new ward.

“Priestess Ione wanted to speak with me privately.” Reminded Jupiter, finding it really hard not to be carried away by course of events and her recently known family.

“Before you leave” began Balem, drawing the attention once more “I would like to invite all my siblings for the Full Moon festival. I expect you to arrive to Aeramen no later than on the fourth day from now.” He started to head towards the exit, Mr. Night close behind “Kalique. Titus. Jupiter. It was a pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lycantants’ Elders gathered in the refectory of Goddess Silvana’s temple were not happy. Frankly speaking, they were boiling with anger and only reason for refraining from growling was the deep respect for the place of their traditional meetings.

“When came the last message from the envoy?” asked the senior of the council when the mission details were reported.

“Two days ago. Taking into consideration the time necessary to bring the news from Alnilam to Sirius, we can expect the worst.” Young officer of Skyjackers looked sternly, anxious about the fate of his closest friend “The next message should have been here at dawn.”

“What kind of action would you recommend, captain?”

“I would like to personally set off to Alnilam on small chaser ship. Just the basic crew with adequate experience in silent infiltration. With some luck, we would be able to determine what happened to the envoy and bring him back here.”

“When can you take off?”

“Within an hour.”

“You have the Elders’ permission. Return home safe, captain Wise.”

“I’ll do my best, Mr. Stem. By your leave.” Skyjacker saluted the gathering and left, a navigator at his side.

“Mr. Wary, please give orders to prepare ‘Ala Fortis’ for rescue mission to Alnilam. Minimal crew, choose the most trustworthy men. I’ll meet you on the mooring in half an hour.” He had started giving orders before they left the temple’s lobby.

“Yes, sir. May I say something, sir?”

“Permission granted, Mack. And loose the sir already.”

“Should I prepare the hammock for the girl?”

“What girl, Skyjacker? Are you insane?” Wise almost choked on the idea.

“The one following us from the temple.” He indicated with his thumb, not bothering to look.

Captain didn’t stop, but he slowed down so she had a chance to catch up with them.

“I told you to stay home. Your eavesdropping won’t change anything. Only give the elders a reason to laugh when you fall down head first from a windowsill.”

She didn’t say anything, but her face was as determined as his.

“Your father will cut my ears for that. And he will be completely within his rights. It’s no sightseeing cruise, girl. I am afraid what we will find, with Abrasaxes things can go south pretty quickly.”

Still no response. Just fast movement of her leather soles on the stone path and occasional adjustment of long, blond hair, slipping away from the braid.

“Fine. Only because you are as thick – headed as he is and we are in dire need of a quasi – competent cook. And Kiza? Go get Shamrock. You will have someone to keep you occupied outside the caboose. Now run for your things, no matter what I think about your nasty character, I am not going to postpone the departure.”

“Thanks, Caine.” She smiled gratefully and ran ahead.

Wise and Wary continued walking in silence for a few moments.

“Are you really gonna?…”

“Mack, mark my words: there are women in this world you can deny and the ones you can’t. Mates and younger sisters, even if not of your own blood, are among the latter. Forget about this rule and you will pray for encountering several dozens of War Hammers instead. Besides, we can use a Bee Master on our side.”


	3. Queen's castling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
> I hope there are not many mistakes, because I was my own proofreader and, well, I'm still working on my English.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits. :)

“Lady Jupiter, I am regretfully obliged to inform you that the time has come for your awakening.” Sweet, melodic voice, the same as the previous day and the day before that, signaled the arrival of the morning.

“Hello, Katharine.” Jupiter sat on her bed, trying not to drown in the soft mattress.

Upon their arrival, not listening to any faint protests, Kalique located her in a breathtaking, sumptuous room with an amazing view, magnificent furniture and staff eager to fulfill her every wish. Nothing was too good for the little sister and lady Abrasax just wasn’t the one to take ‘no’ for an answer. Due to that, just after two very eventful days and one short conversation with a seamstress, lady Jones owned two wardrobes worth of refined dresses (most of them with ridiculously long trains and / or flowing sleeves), a small collection of bejeweled shoes and regal hair ornaments which gave her the guise of belonging. Not to mention a dreadful migraine in the evening.

But under all the make – up, elaborated disguises and new status written with ink on her forearm, there was still a young woman who had never in her whole life felt more out of place.

“Your ladyship.” The maid curtsied, lowing her gaze.

“Please, Katharine, not so early. If you can’t call me by my name all the time, at least cut me some slack in the morning.”

“My Lady, it is… unheard of. Her Ladyship Abrasax is very strict about staff’s proper behavior. I would never allow myself to…” maid looked positively startled, shooting nervous glances to the balcony and the main door.

Jupiter decided to leave this be. Even a complete moron would have understood that Katharine was afraid of someone else listening and reporting her behavior to the steward. She didn’t want to put the girl in a nasty situation, maybe even involving some sort of punishment.

Sadly, during her very short stay in ‘dear sister’s’ alcazar, she didn’t found a single soul trustful enough to talk honestly to. It might have been her own tendency to keep mostly to herself or the healthy dose of mistrust advised by Captain Tsing on their flight from Meissa. Either way, loneliness was so much greater than on her home island. Even when her mother had passed away, she still had Bolotnikovs and other orchard keepers around.

Jupiter would have given all her vague wealth for the ability of turning back the time. The old, plain life had never had more appeal than on the third day of her new, full – entitled life.

She smiled to the maid, who was still standing in the middle of the oval, lavender colored carpet.

“All right. You’ve won. But remember this: I know that I am no lady before a bath and …”

“Your ladyship’s bath has been already prepared. Her ladyship Abrasax recommended adding Honey Dragonfly formula to water, so that your ladyship’s skin will be protected from undesirable influence of the sun.”

“Why do I need?… Ah. We’re leaving today.”

“Yes, my lady. While you will be taking the bath, two attendants shall pack your coffers and I will prepare today’s attire.”

“Does it mean I can be alone in the bathing chamber?” maybe the planned departure to Balem’s alcazar would have some merits after all. Having women _helping_ her to wash in the enormous bath was something she couldn’t get used to.

“Your ladyship’s status demands at least two attendants present while taking a bath. It is not only for propriety but also a safety requirement.”

Jupiter looked puzzled.

“What kind of danger can there be in Kalique’s alcazar? You don’t have here any serpents, do you?”

“If I may be so bold, only two. They are far away but their fangs are long.”

Lady Jones didn’t have a response for that.

 

* * *

 

 

The breakfast was probably the only moment of relative silence in Kalique’s household. Lady Abrasax preferred to peacefully celebrate this meal, so she didn’t expect any entertainment of Jupiter.

It made that time of the day the most favorite part of Lady Jones’ present life.

They were both going through the second helpings of light snacks when a young female servant entered the dining room, bowed and approached Malidictes. After a few whispered words, the steward addressed Kalique.

“My Lady, a special commissionaire has been sent from Lord Titus.”

She didn’t seem overwhelmed with joy, but the situation triggered her inner gossiper.

“Is that so? My brother must be truly deprived of sleep to dispatch a servant at this morning hour. Remember this, Jupiter, men pestering you at this time of the day either weren’t able to sleep a wink whole night or woke up at an uncommon hour in order to be the first ones to reach you.” Lady Abrasax laughed elegantly “Who is the unlucky envoy?”

“Famulus, my Lady. Shall I make her wait until you finish your breakfast?”

“No such need. That woman has to put up with Titus’ antics on daily basis, let’s demonstrate the poor creature some feminine solidarity.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lady Abrasax, Lady Jones.” Famulus bowed respectfully, though in a men’s fashion “My Master apologizes for this intrusion, but he couldn’t resist sending you these modest gifts with his most sincere wishes of safe journey.” Two attendants presented a long tray with something resembling a heap of flowers. After a closer examination, there were two flat cases among the fragrant petals. The deer splice opened the lids, allowing the rays of early sun to dance inside aquamarine and topaz gems.

“We are very grateful, Famulus. Please inform my brother that we shall proudly wear these fine jewels on the first night of the festival as a token of eternal alliance between us.” Kalique could accuse Titus of many things, but he definitely had their mother’s taste for trinkets.

“My Master also kindly asks you to wait with your departure until he arrives in Cerise. Lord Titus was greatly upset about his two beloved sisters traveling all the way to Aeramen without proper men’s escort.”

Famulus tried to make it believable, but even Jupiter immediately understood the innuendo. He wanted to make sure that they wouldn’t have an opportunity to talk with Balem before himself.

Lady Abrasax lifted her brows, almost sincerely astonished.

“His generosity is truly beyond measure, but he apparently must have forgotten about my personal guard, the additional escort provided by Aegis and a few of Balem’s finest Sargorn troops. I am sure that not even Lycantants’ Skyjackers would have attempted attacking this kind of procession. Not to mention, neither me nor Lady Jupiter have ever given them a reason for aggression.”

Famulus knew better than to argue with Kalique. Alas, there was one more attempt to be made.

“There are no grounds for argument against your point of view, your Ladyship. But perhaps Lady Jones has started to miss Lord Titus? After all, she remains in your hospitable household since her official presentation, so maybe she would like to spend some time with her reverend brother? It is not uncommon for younger people to search the companionship of their peers and not the constant guardianship of family elders.”

“My dear Famulus, you make me feel like a gammer, with one foot already ascending the funeral pyre.” Eyes of Lady Abrasax flashed dangerously while she was still smiling “Did the endless procession of your master’s adolescent conquers distort your assessment?”

Jupiter stirred uncomfortably. The atmosphere in the dining chamber was getting denser by the second. During the initial meeting it was hard for her to overcome intimidation of the whole situation, so she decided to speak as little as possible. After just few days within the inner circle of Abrasax family she found her attitude the only possible mean to avoid hidden traps which seemed to be a common element of life for her entitled step – siblings.

Famulus, however, was completely different kind of player in this game. Years of experience made a huge difference.

“I beg your pardon, Lady Kalique. I am but a servant, not privy to your honorable family’s confidential information. However, my master always treats you with the utmost respect, so I obviously wrongly assumed your Ladyship’s age was closer to Lord Balem’s and not Lady Jupiter’s.”

“Famulus, you are both irritating and touching. A true match for my younger brother’s wit.” Suddenly there was change in the air and even the maids near the door relaxed slightly. Hell, there was a faint smile on Malidictes’ owlish face.

“Your Ladyship is too kind bothering herself with a humble Splice like myself.”

“Let me be judge of that. So tell me, are you supposed to return to your master’s alcazar or are you allowed to remain at our side until we reach Aeramen?”

“Whichever pleases my Ladies.” She bowed again.

A sound of horns came through the open galleries surrounding the dining chamber and adjoining rooms.

“It seems that we are going to have the company for the journey after all.” Sighed Kalique, but there was no anger in her voice.

Jupiter thought it couldn’t have been the first time when Titus got his way.

“Malidictes, please send someone to greet my brother on the courtyard and escort him to us. Famulus, do sit down. You must be famished.”

 

* * *

 

Mr. Night would be the perfect host if not for three slight details.

Firstly, he was leading Jupiter and her three attendants through rather scary corridor to a tower resembling everything but Balem’s sister’s quarters. Secondly, he was burying Lady Jones with copious amounts of compliments, which she felt was uncalled for. And last but not least, no matter how hard he tried, he still very much resembled a tame rat luring a naïve mouse into a deadly trap.

“My Lady, Lord Balem is inconsolable to have you stay in rooms so far away from the rest of the family alas unfortunate delay in preparing your mother’s former quarters prevented him from offering them to you. Let me assure you though that servants responsible for this outrage were properly and severely punished.”

“That was unnecessary, Mr. Night. I would like to avoid causing any troubles for my brother.” _Not to mention any poor soul who was unfortunate enough to get into his bad books._

“Lady Jupiter, you are now entitled, which means your comfort is our priority. Do not hesitate to express your wishes.”

Rat splice motioned his hand and two female attendants opened large door.

The chamber behind it was a distant echo of what she saw at Kalique’s alcazar. The size and furnishings were maybe even more luxurious but instead of luminosity and lightness were gloom and gilded darkness.

“My Lord wished to inform you that dinner shall be served an hour before dusk and it would be a great delight for him if you honor this event with your presence.”

“Of course. Please thank Balem for…”

Jupiter’s words were drowned in noise coming from outside a large balcony opposite the main door to her new chambers.

Apparently, someone was quarrelling with guards and after just few moments a loud, throaty growl of Sargorns added to the turmoil.

“His Lordship thought it would be beneficial for you to get acquainted with all kinds of matters regarding managing a large household.” Mr. Night smiled apologetically “During the daytime the neighboring courtyard is used as a… correcting facility.”

Jupiter felt really sick and she almost admired herself for not losing the contents of her stomach.

Someone screamed, making her heart jump.

“My Lady, if you prefer to…” began Chicanery, but she didn’t listen, walking quickly to the balcony.

“You really shouldn’t, My Lady…” Katharine was next to her, but Jupiter silenced her by raising her right hand.

On the courtyard, between three or four Sargorns, kneeled a man. Lady Jones couldn’t see his face, however what she was able to see was more than enough. One of reptiles was holding man’s delicate, iridescent wings and two others were apparently getting ready to either cut them or rip them off with their scaly hands. The man on the ground was trying to struggle but he stood no chances with his captors.

“STOP!” Jupiter screamed, surprised with the loudness of her voice. “Stop this instant!”

Sargorns looked up, mildly interested. One of them, probably the highest ranking, lazily outstretched his wings and flapped them few times. The dust from the courtyard flew around, forming large pothers and hiding the view below. The Sargorn hovered outside the balcony, eying carefully the tiny human who had dared to interrupt them.

“And who are you to give us orders?” his voice was like a stone avalanche falling from a high mountain.

Two weeks before Jupiter would have probably thought twice before facing this kind of creature. And if the said reptile would turn all of his attention to her person, she would flee, no matter if it had any resemblance of success or not.

But now everything was different and for the first time she was glad to be an entitled.

Katherine shivered and Jupiter half expected her to take a step back. The more surprise it was when almost shaking woman took a step forward in a brave but futile attempt to protect her lady.

“This is Fourth Primary Heir of House Abrasax, Her Highness Lady Jupiter Jones. Mr. Tskalikin, you are to apologize Her Ladyship immediately.” Mr. Night was the only one familiar with the questioner so he did the honors. No matter how much he wanted to scold the flying lizard for interrupting a perfectly planned afternoon.

Sargorn gurgled, but lowered his head.

“My humblest apologies, Lady Jones.”

“What were you doing to this man?” Jupiter clenched her fists.

“We were… beginning the process of interrogating a possible spy, your Ladyship.”

“By cutting his wings? Whose spy is he?”

“We don’t know. Yet.”

“I wish to speak with him.”

“Your Ladyship…” Mr. Night was very unhappy with the turn of the events.

“You’ve said that as sister of Lord Balem, I have to just ask, correct?”

Mr. Night couldn’t take back his words and he deeply, deeply regretted the fact.

“But this place is too… too filthy for her Ladyship. Beneath your august status!”

Jupiter gave Chicanery a glare which she perceived during her stay at Kalique’s alcazar. “Take me to the prisoner.”

“Shall I carry her Ladyship down?” offered Sargorn, exhibiting his impressive fangs.

“I prefer the stairs, thank you.” She didn’t dare to gamble with Mr. Tskalikin’s good graces.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s your name, Bee Master?” she was silently grateful for whoever allowed the man to sit more or less comfortably on the piece of wood and cut his bonds.

“Stinger Apini, your grace.” The prisoner slowly moved his wings, as if making sure they were still on their place.

“What are you accused of?”

“Spyin’.”

“Was there any proof to support this indictment?”

Mr. Tskalikin murmured something or it was just Sargorn’s equivalent of grunting.

“Answer Her Ladyship.” pushed Mr. Night, obviously hoping to hasten the whole charade and finish with unpleasantness.

“No. No, my Lady.” admitted the reptile reluctantly.

“Very well.” Jupiter straightened up, imitating her step – sister as best as she could “Mr. Apini is to be taken to his cell, provided with food and water, and remain there until proper inquiry clarifies his situation. I shall visit him again soon to make sure my orders were fulfilled.”

All three Sargorns bowed their large heads. Jupiter started to walk back to the bottom of the tower but she only made three steps before turning her head to Balem’s steward.

“And Mr. Night? Please tell my brother that some of his guards are definitely too eager to execute the punishment without the sentence. It is mostly disquieting behavior.”

“Your Ladyship!” shouted Stinger.

“Yes, Mr. Apini?” she returned to where he was seated.

“Could I ask how you know I am a Bee Master? Have we already met in merrier circumstances?”

“No, we haven’t, I’m afraid. I grew up on Meissa and worked for the better half of my life in Lady Seraphi’s orchards, so I had plenty opportunities to run into your kin.”

Apini looked into Jupiter’s eyes.

“Thank you for the intervention, my Lady. It may seem impossible in my present condition but I sincerely hope to repay your favour, if only partially.”

“I wish I could do more, yet I am only a guest in my brother’s house.”

Stinger gently took her right hand and touched the palm with his forehead.

“I hope no harm shall come to you until our next meeting, kind Lady.” He whispered and added louder “Thank you again, Your Ladyship.”

Jupiter waited for Sargorns to call other guards, who escorted Bee Master to an entrance at the other side of the courtyard.

“My Lady, we must return to your chambers.” urged Mr. Night, partially relieved that this pathetic scene had come to an end.

He was painfully aware that not only Mr. Tskalikin would be held responsible for this incident.


	4. The wild card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

Katharine was giving some finishing touches to her Lady’s face when somebody knocked.

Like only Mr. Night could.

“Come in.” the Lady sitting in front of the vanity barely opened her mouth to prevent having her teeth painted in rich shade of cherry.

Two attendants standing idly during the process of applying the make – up suddenly came to life and rushed towards the entrance to Jupiter’s chambers.

“Your Highness.” Chicanery Night bowed deeply, almost sweeping the floor with his nose “I hope I haven’t interrupted anything?”

Jupiter waited for Katharine to move the brush away from her lips.

“No, you haven’t. I’m not late, am I?”

“Not in the least, your Ladyship. Would you allow me the privilege of escorting you to the private dining chamber?”

“By all means, Mr. Night.”

Katharine quickly checked if the jewelry was well arranged on the dark pink gown and dropped to a curtsy as soon as Lady Jones rose.

“If you be so kind as to follow my lead, Your Highness.”

At least ten attendants – all from Balem’s household – were waiting patiently behind the door. Some of them were Splices, some humans but they all shared two traits: exceptional beauty and rather impressive physique. Even while sitting on the floor they could be very intimidating.

When the rat Splice reached the first pair of servants, they turned simultaneously and came closer to the entitled. Lady Jones couldn’t decide if it was more her honorary guard or convoy.

 

* * *

 

 

“My dear Jupiter.” Balem was standing at the head of the table, an odd smile on his pale lips.

“Balem.” this time she was bold enough to almost thrust her hand under his chin. Several dozens of hours spent with Kalique took its toll. “Thank you again for the invitation. Now I begin to understand why people look up so much to the House of Abrasax.”

“I take you like it here.” his face was probably supposed to show contentment to some extent, but the impression was spoiled by his cold, empty eyes. “Please, take your seat. The unofficial meals should begin without any special ceremony.”

Jupiter was taken to her chair and one of the attendants managed to put a dark green serviette on her lap when Kalique made her great entrance.

“And I was made to believe I am far too early.” she smiled radiantly “Now I see there are priorities and there are priorities.”

“Jealous, sister?” Balem came closer and kissed her forehead in a fatherly manner.

“Of Jupiter, of course. I can’t get enough of her lovely presence. Which reminds me – was it really necessary to place her in separate chambers? No offence to your Sargorns but they are too crude to remain near to a young, inexperienced woman.”

“No fear needed, Kalique.” Titus marched briskly into the room “From what I hear Lady Jupiter is a true heir of mother’s temper. Imagine my surprise when Famulus informed me how courageously our little baby of the family dealt with Mr. Tskalikin just after the arrival.”

Jupiter blushed, to her very eyes.

“Ah, don’t be shy, little sister.” Lady Abrasax was definitely enjoying the situation “I am personally very proud of your conduct. As Titus said, it is like a family crest to show others the natural order of things. I must admit that it also pleases me because I can claim a diminutive share of the merit. After all, you must have gotten the inspiration from the only relative you spent last few days with.”

Lady Jones didn’t think it was possible but yet she blushed even more. There weren’t any mirrors in the dining chamber though if there was one, it would probably confirm her disastrous suspicions of having the cheeks in the same colour as lips.

“Do not fret Balem.” Reassured Titus, once again giving a private performance of his hand kissing technique “Even if he dared to scold you, I would be the first one to rush to your rescue.”

“A knight on a white horse. Or more probably a white mare…” whispered the eldest Abrasax “Nothing less of you, brother. I am certain that Jupiter knows better than to be afraid of her own family. Her own blood.” he glanced meaningfully on all his siblings “Our blood. The only thing that matters in the end.”

“Indeed you are right.” seriously agreed Kalique and quickly added in much lighter voice “I don’t wish to sound impatient, but the trip made me famished. Could the servants begin with the appetizers?”

“Naturally. Mr. Night.” Balem moved with dignity to his place at the head of the table, his sleeves flowing like two black sails.

“My Lord.” rat Splice motioned two attendants who signaled someone standing next to the door who gave orders to a person or people in the long hall…

 _No wonder they are all so slim,_ thought Jupiter. _It has to take ages to get an apple from the kitchen with all this ceremony._

 

* * *

 

“…and there’s gossip, of course.” Titus, sitting in front of Jupiter and on Balem’s left, was evidently getting closer to his pet subject “If a quarter of this so – called confidential information was true, Aegis would have me already tried, stripped of all ranks and properly punished, to show every other entitled that within law’s eyes we are all equals.” his face was like hero’s from some tragic romance Aleksa loved to read when she thought nobody saw.

“I’m afraid to ask about the nature of these accusations.” Jupiter made an attempt on polite conversation since the remaining two banqueters were too preoccupied with the contents of their plates.

Or maybe they knew it all already, top to bottom and even their spies got bored with the “sensation”. Living with Kalique was indeed very illuminating.

“Well, there are all these rumors about us using living creatures for manufacturing Nectar. Baby Splices’ hearts and Sargorns’ blood, human bone from still breathing victim, mermaids’ tears, umbilical cords of Lycantants… choose the most insane ingredient, both unethical to obtain and of no value for our purposes and it’s probably one of the ten most frequently repeated lies about us.”

“Don’t forget the ones aimed personally.” reminded Kalique, dividing pomegranate’s seeds into microscopic pieces.

“I was just getting there. Due to our areas of expertise we are periodically slandered of despicable crimes. Our sister is told to be a witch drinking maidens’ virginal blood…”

“Titus, not in the presence of ladies and certainly not at the table.” spoke Balem admonishingly. He tried to be discreet but Lady Jones saw that he stopped eating and held a perfumed napkin close to his nose.

“My apologies, though it was just a fair warning to our lovely Jupiter. Back to the matter at hand. Kalique is believed to be the one to fool the time itself and therefore selling hideous concoctions to naïve spinsters and desperate matrons who wish to do the same. I would never thought that harmless and completely natural cosmetic brands of Nectar could cause such a ruckus. Then there’s Balem’s purely technical production which gives the scholars, engineers and farmers the greatest of services. And this a bit boring, but utterly important usage of Nectar was the source of nasty gossip, making our benevolent brother no other than a poisoner. The lies these people say…”

Neither Balem nor Kalique were eating. Their complete and undivided attention was on Titus whose oratorical aspirations were having a field day.

“What about you? Are you believed to be a demon or a vampire?”

“I would say it’s rather droll, if they didn’t focus on one of the things I find truly despicable.” his tone grew serious “As probably Kalique have already told you, my humble enterprise deals mainly with perfumes and mixtures referred to as aphrodisiacs. Some frustrated eunuchs must have come up with an idea that the sole fact of producing this is a solid proof of preparing also potions which would cloud one’s judgement and make an unaware victim pliable to whoever is next to her.” Titus clenched his jaw “If there is one offence which I punish by death in my dominions it’s taking advantage of a defenseless person. Human, Splice, entitled or commoner.” he leaned his forehead on the palms. After a few moments, he continued, trying to change the general mood “An idiot claiming that this kind of disgrace is his only chance should be immediately eliminated from the stock. Maybe I am too confident with myself, yet I have always believed that when a woman is resistant to man’s advances she’s either a saint – and therefore worth of profound respect – or the man didn’t try enough and was justly rejected.”

“Said by the man who surrounds himself with a flock of attendants barely old enough to be seen with a man.” whispered Balem mockingly but nonetheless saluted his brother with a glass cup.

“Shall I call for the dessert?” asked Mr. Night, until that moment remaining discreetly far behind his master’s chair.

“Of course, it’s about time.” agreed the host.

This time the line of staff with plates, bowls and large baskets of carved fruit must have been waiting right outside the door because just a second after Chicanery’s words echoed from the chamber, the presentation of new dishes began.

“Oh, Balem, you truly spoil us to the bone.” Kalique was as gleeful as a little girl “Jupiter, I strongly recommend you trying the Alnilam’s sponge cake. And the rainbow pudding. And at least one portion of this positively sinful marzipan cream. And of course…”

“And of course don’t forget to add to the mix some of finest Wasp’s Waist, courtesy of our dear sister and the only reason she can indulge her sweet tooth and keep that magnificent figure in the same time.” grinned Titus and Balem hid his smirk behind another goblet of red wine, straight from Abrasax private vineyard on Rigel.

“Titus, has my steward forgotten to send away your rations this month? The extra special brand of Wasp’s Back Charms?” Lady Abrasax was honestly surprised “If an investigation with my personal participation reveals any deficiencies and neglects, I will make sure everything is settled within five days. I know how much you depend on my Nectars and I can’t blame you. After all, if memory serves me correctly, Balem was the first one suggesting a separate line of products for men. And may I add, Black Glitter and Golden Shadow are still among the most popular ones with purchasers, for which I will be always grateful, brother.”

“Touche.” whispered the host.

“As you see, little sister, a family meal is never dull in Aeramen.” Titus delicately pushed a silver bowl towards Jupiter “You must try this first. Honey Mountain, mother’s favourite dessert.”

“In that case I can’t refuse. Thank you.”

Before Lady Jones managed to put a spoon in the top of small mound made of nuts, berries, whipped cream and generous amounts of something looking like honey icing, Balem ushered Mr. Night to the table.

“What is in Lady’s wineglass?”

“Cider, if I’m not mistaken, my Lord.”

“That can’t be. Pour the sweet red one from the harvest two years ago.” Balem gave Jupiter an apologetic look “Forgive me for this authoritarian decision though you shall see for yourself that the beverage I drink at the moment highlights all the flavors of this dessert.”

The youngest guest was seriously taken aback. That was the first time in less than a week when someone actually apologized for imposing his will on her. Even stranger was the fact it was Balem. However, after witnessing the usual course of discussion between the siblings, she should brace herself for even more peculiar things to come.

When an attendant under leadership of Mr. Night was changing her goblet and praised the wine, she saw a small bee circling the base of the dessert. The insect sat carefully on one berry and tasted the sticky sweetness. Jupiter was about to carefully remove the creature from the icing with a little help of fruit fork when the bee ceased moving.

Lady Jones looked around in panic. It seemed that nobody saw anything, her step – siblings already in the middle of a heated discourse regarding new brands of Nectar and possible profits.

“Do not be afraid, my Lady.” Mr. Night lowered his voice “My Lord would never allow any harm come to you at his table. This particular brand of wine is generously seasoned with a very good antidote.”

“Thank you.” she nodded.

Nonetheless, taking advantage of the fact that once again the Abrasaxes forgot about her, she pushed the cursed dessert away.

The remaining issue was how in the world was she supposed to survive the lovely family gathering.

Suddenly she wished to have Mr. Apini’s wings and fly as far away as she could. Tomorrow morning she should visit him with some breakfast. Maybe the food procured by Katharine supposedly for the attendants would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarks and kudos. :)


	5. Shuffling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

“Forgive me for being so blunt, my Lady, but are you sure that you are in fact related to the Abrasax family?” Stinger put down a wooden bowl with remains of groats and sauce. “The last thing a man can expect while in their captivity is a visit from a Heiress herself bringing a breakfast to the humble cell.” the Bee Master smiled gratefully.

Katharine, standing at the opened door and making an attempt on looking mighty, clucked her tongue with clear disapproval. She still couldn’t forgive the cruel faith the early morning excursion to the kitchens and entering the lion’s, Sargorn’s in fact, den.

However Jupiter, in the simplest outfit from her new wardrobe, felt oddly at ease in the middle of dungeons. After initial problems with the guards and convincing Stinger that firstly, she hadn’t expected him to kneel in her presence, and secondly, that she certainly wasn’t the latest interrogator and / or executioner, the peculiar visit went on almost smoothly.

All three of them shared the simple meal. Katharine kept insisting that she refrained from sitting only in order to keep a close eye on the dungeon’s main corridor. Jupiter thought there was some hope to form a slightly more normal relationship with the girl. Provided Kalique would be generous enough to allow both of them leave her hospitable alcazar and transfer to Mintaka or even back to Meissa. Any place far away from plotting, poison – lavishing step – siblings would be a huge improvement.

“Although it’s hard for me to believe it, we share the same mother, late Lady Seraphi. I was unaware of this fact until very recently and… honestly, some part of my mind is still waiting for a wake – up call and a long day of the usual work to begin. Nobody would believe what preposterous dreams can a simple worker have.”

“But would Her Ladyship be truly happy if that mere possibility turned out to be reality?” Mr. Apini was playing with an empty cup “I’ve met a lot of humans and Splices who craved one thing and did the opposite.”

“Bee Master, mind your manners.” hissed Katharine “You’re not yet out of danger.”

“My apologies. And most sincere thanks for the generous nourishment.”

“Do they not feed you properly?”

“Depending on the definition of properly, my answer would be either affirmative or negative, if I were a domesticated rat. Since technically I’m a bee Splice, the reply is the later.” Stinger gave her a crooked smile “Don’t be alarmed, my Ladyship. I’ve survived greater inconveniences.”

A low murmur, followed by heavy steps made Jupiter stand up. Mr. Apini followed, either because he was well – mannered or that he believed in showing all necessary respect to the entitled.

“It seems that your visit has to come to an end, Majesty. Would you kindly allow me the honor of kissing your palm?” without delay, he came down on one knee, pulling her closer by the hand and looking intensely into Miss Jones’s eyes “I pray to gods to receive an opportunity to pay back the kindness I owe you. If my humble supplications are fulfilled, maybe I will be of help should you ever decide to leave this place in favour of somewhere more suiting and less… Abrasax – ridden.” he whispered quickly and added in almost normal voice “If I may, your Ladyship reminds me of my daughter. I hope she will remain so warm – hearted when she gets older.”

“The sojourn is to be finished.” growled one of Mr. Tskalikin’s subordinates. “The prisoner shall not be sullying Her Majesty’s presence any longer.”

“I’m afraid that before the evening’s celebrations I won’t be able to talk to you again though I surely oversee delivering your meals. See you soon, Mr. Apini.”

“Thank you again, My Lady. May the full moon’s blessing be generous.”

“The same for you.” Jupiter nodded and left, trying not to shiver when passing a hostile jailer. On the other hand, staying in a cool and gloomy cell had its merits. Especially when the alternative was spending a better part of the night with the relatives who apparently were seriously interested in removing her permanently from the face of the world.

Also, she had a sneaking suspicion that Kalique had already chosen an outfit for the festival. A one which required spending at least two hours in front of the mirror and additional two for coiffure.

Oh joy.

 

* * *

 

 

The festival was full of sounds, colours, movements and Miss Jones’s not so subtle attempts on eating only the food one of her step – siblings had already tried. Even if they had a separated tent with all the amenities, she quickly grew tired and woozy with constant music, dancing and other attractions. She also suffered greatly of neck ache and migraine was lurking closely.

So after a few heartfelt pleas of the rest Primary Heirs of House Abrasax, she was relieved of her duties and sent back to their host’s alcazar.

Katharine was more than ready to leave with her but Jupiter couldn’t fail to notice that the attendant was having really good time. And because ‘it was unheard of successors of the most noble house of Abrasax to travel alone’, Kalique volunteered her steward who accepted his fate with an emotionless face.

“I trust you didn’t decide on leaving because you were bored, Your Majesty?” owl Splice sat in front of Jupiter in a large palanquin, carried by four formidably strong elephant Splices.

“Only exhausted. We used to celebrate full moon on Meissa too but never so… excessively.”

“I see. I suppose I won’t betray my Ladyship’s trust when I say we all hope you will quickly grow accustomed to your new way of living. It may be taxing but we all have our burdens to bear.” Mr. Malidictes’s eyes glanced knowingly.

“Is that so?” Jupiter asked carefully “I’m sorry, I haven’t thanked you properly yet. It was very nice of you to accompany me back to Aeramen.”

“It’s no bother, Your Ladyship.” he sighed with exaggeration “I am probably the oldest Splice you’ve encountered in whole Numenia. These kind of events lost their thrilling effect on me long time ago.”

“You don’t seem to be too hoary, Mr. Malidictes.”

“My feathers were always in all shades of beige but I see more and more of them turning grey.” his voice was changed by a tinge of melancholy.

“Don’t you have easier access to Kalique’s nectar? I know not everything she does is meant for Splices and vice versa but you should be the one to know the best?”

He tilted his head with a hint of wondering hidden deeply under politeness.

“I am well aware of Her Ladyship’s merchandise. I even pride myself to be a humble participant in developing few of the formulas.” His owlish, old, wise and above all vigilant eyes pierced Miss Jones to her core “Although, I remain a strong believer in more inborn order of things. We grow, maturate, bloom and finally wilt and fade. No matter how good you are at making semblances, deep down you remain fully aware of the passage of time. There comes a day for all of us when we reach an agreement with ourselves and accept the very nature of our lives.”

“Not the beliefs I would expect to hear from Kalique’s steward.”

“Not every entitled would listen to common Splice like myself.” Mr. Malidictes closed his eyes for a moment. “I believe I tormented Your Ladyship long enough with my blabbering. Feel free to drowse before we reach Lord Balem’s alcazar, Your Majesty.” Jupiter followed his advice, lying on the thickly padded bench on her side of the palanquin. But before her head touched one of the soft pillows, her traveling companion added in quiet, amused voice “After all, you began your day both early and busily.”

 _And I have expected the rest of Abrasaxes to mock me about Stinger and this morning._ she thought, trying to find the least uncomfortable position allowed by both ornate dress and several pieces of jewelry embedded in her hair. _No wonder they focused on the festivities when they had faithful henchmen to do the dirty work._

The calm rhythm of elephant Splices’s steps lulled Jupiter into very light snooze. Of all servants surrounding her step – siblings, Mr. Malidictes seemed the less likely to attack in her sleep. He was too refined for such a low blow.

 

* * *

 

Miss Jones felt that something was wrong in the moment she stepped out of the palanquin.

She spent in Aeramen less time than in Kalique’s Cerise but even an idiot would be able to see the similarities. Both alcazars were meant to show the power both of the family and of its owner. High and strong external walls, barred gates ready to face any kind of attack, internal buildings full of luxuriously furnished chambers. The full illumination at night and servant almost in every corridor.

And there they were, standing in front of almost completely dark main edifice with not a single soul within sight.

“Lord Balem must be truly a benevolent master, allowing all his servants attend the festival.” mocked Mr. Malidictes, sending the elephant Splices away with their burden “My Lady, would you please follow me to your bed chamber?”

Jupiter relied on his grace, knowing all too well that she could wander in this unknown obscurity for the better time of the night. Even in the daytime she wasn’t completely certain if she would find her way from the main entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

The owl Splice bid her goodnight at the beginning of a long gallery leading to her rooms. She was partly grateful and partly scared though tried to keep her fear in check. Running in the ridiculously uncomfortable outfit would surely send her to the healers with a broken limb. Now that she thought of that…

The shoes were the first to get rid of. Jupiter put them on a wide windowsill of the closest window. Then went the stiff hair ornaments, an impractical belt squeezing her so tight it was almost impossible to breath and half – torn crescent from her right shoulder.

The cold floor was a shock for her tortured feet but after few shaking steps she managed to walk almost normally, with her arms full of elegant accessories.

Her footsteps were the only thing in the strange silence of Aeramen.

 _Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat._ _Pat, pat._

She almost dropped everything, ready to run from the unknown danger.

Maybe five steps away, in the middle of the corridor, there was a dog.

Not a small muff – like creature Kalique was thinking to acquire as a living addition to her winter wardrobe. Not even a docile mongrel like the ones Bolotnikovs kept more for fun than for protection. And certainly not a stocky watchdog few of Balem’s guards had at their side.

This one had short, brownish fur, long, protruding ears and proportionally long legs. He also sported a thin tale, which he kept wagging alas that could be just a misunderstanding because he was also a proud owner of impressive fangs, currently exposed for Jupiter to see.

Not good.

“Would you believe me that I love dogs? That I’ve always loved dogs?” she whispered, trying to figure what should she do to minimalize the damage.

The dog unexpectedly sat and cocked its head.

“Huh. You didn’t seem to be a talkative one. Well. Could you possibly move your scary teeth a little bit to the right, preferably next to the wall so I could go to my room? I’m tired and really, really want to lie down and sleep. If we act civil now I promise to bring you something good in the morning. Something tasty, unlike my aching calf.”

The dog barked, two times. Miss Jones was about to add something to her offer when many things happened simultaneously.

As if the barking was some kind of secret signal, the door to Jupiter’s chamber opened, revealing even more impressive fangs, undoubtedly Sargorn’s. Said creature definitely wasn’t in a mood for negotiations because as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the Fourth Primary Heir, he gave a low gurgle and threw himself in her direction. At least two more followed.

The brownish dog turned growling and took a defensive position. Jupiter preferred not to think how many chances he stood against Balem’s tremendous guards.

“Doggie, don’t!” she screamed “Come! Come now!”

She even attempted to whistle but her dry lips were unable to perform the task.

When one part of her mind was condemning the whole rest for standing there like a marble statue in already lost effort to save the life of an unfamiliar dog, new party decided to arrive.

Judging from the Sargorns’s reaction, they were both surprised and furious, whereas Jupiter felt only taken aback. After all, until that moment she had only heard about famous Skyjackers and even after meeting the variety of Splices surrounding Abrasaxes, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea of Lycantants with broad wings. Moreover, how did they manage to move so fluently in these armors, covering them from head to toe, leaving just a small part of the face…

“The girl must not escape!” the roar of Mr. Tskalikin sobered her in a heartbeat.

If the dog was smart, he would follow her. If not, maybe he could escape somewhere safe in the turmoil of very intense fighting.

She dropped everything and ran barefoot to the round staircase, praying to all deities for one ally capable of getting her out from this mess.

 

* * *

 

 

The dungeons were empty. Literally.

Running through the guards’ rooms, the small armory and short hall she started to feel extremely lucky. If Mr. Tskalikin (or his twin brother) was waiting in her chambers then she should expect all Sargorns trying to harm her. Yet Miss Jones didn’t encounter a single one on her way to the person she took a chance to trust.

Jupiter stopped only to grab the keys – fortunately on their previous hanger – and frantically looked for Stinger’s cell.

Shaking hands didn’t help with opening a heavy lock but after few seconds she was in and without delay started patting the arm of sleeping Bee Master.

“Wha…? Yoouu Llddeeeep? What’s…?” he mumbled, trying to sit up.

“No time for explanations. I must escape and you are my only chance of making it alive.” She almost didn’t recognized her own hoarse voice.

“Guards?” he rallied at express pace.

“None. Let’s go.”

Stinger went first, scouting the way. As strange as it was, there seemed to be no prisoners in the surrounding cells.

They made it to the guards’ room, when a familiar sound of paws on a stone floor came from the back. A meek puppy, so different from the beast ready to face a Sargorn, lowered both his head and ears in submission, frantically wagging his long tail.

“You escaped.” Jupiter was relieved “Smart doggie. Now, please, don’t stall us…”

This time she even thought about maybe patting his nape when she realized that this supposedly stray dog was fawning in front of Mr. Apini. Who were now relaxed and apparently acquainted with the animal.

Miss Jones once again felt something cold creeping along her spine. Empty dungeons… No witnesses… A convenient stranger hired to perform a task which was never officially given… She turned on her heel and ran towards the exit.

Stinger shouted something, she wasn’t paying much attention. Maybe even send his silent accomplice after her. It was better to die running then to…

…hit a wall with her face?

The assumed wall growled, moving slightly under her palms. Up, down, up, down.

Breathing. A steady breathing of a huge, cladded in strange armor man, probably another hunter hired to free Abrasaxes of their latest worry.

A blunt nose poked the back of her knee. Doggie was again at her side, but this time he was positively thrilled. His previous fawning was nothing in comparison with cowering and whining presented at that moment.

Until a commanding growl put a stop to it.

Jupiter looked up.

The stranger took of his helmet, showing ruffled yellowish hair and a stormy gaze. If she was able to think clearly, she would say he definitely wasn’t happy to see her there. And probably due to her temporary lack of ability of using any mental process, she found his beard really, really cute. Maybe it would speed up her inevitable fate, but dying after touching these pointy ears seemed a little less… hard.

In the same moment he lowered his face and sniffed. Miss Jones quickly forgot about her hallucinations and started to deliberate if it was worse to be eaten by Sargorn or by a Lycantant.

Her possible enemy took another breath, like he was looking for a lost memory and something changed in his gaze.

 _Uh – huh, he recalled his daddy’s special receipt for entitled au mead._ she thought, a bit surprised with the lack of panic. After all, how scarier could it be? _Goodbye, cruel world. At least soon I will be able to have a really long chat with both of my mommies and I won’t stop before getting some answers… Not to mention scaring my dear siblings half to death._

Jupiter almost laughed loudly. _Make it quick, good sir, I have places to be and people to rack._ Suddenly, she decided to meet her destiny with pride. She straightened her shoulders, forced aching neck to keep her head up…

And then her captor’s hands came on her back, pulling closely to his chest. The Lycantant nuzzled her nose, making Miss Jones move her head, exposing the neck.

Someone whistled in the back or maybe it was the doggie? She couldn’t tell, her mind hazy and refusing to work properly.

When she thought they were meant to stand there, like a pair of actors in pantomime, waiting for Sargorns to come, he kissed her.

He really did.

Jupiter wasn’t as innocent as first fruit of the season and she had her fair share of kisses. She read her mother’s novels, she talked with Bolotnikovs’ girls, she knew everything there was to know about kissing. But this was something completely different, both gentle and demanding, worshipping and possessive, intensive and…

Her Royal Highness, Fourth Primary Heir of the House of Abrasax saw lights under her eyelids and then everything went dark.

_So that’s how the fainting feels…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay but both this week and the previous one brought me more things to do than I've expected. I hope to make another update on Sunday but it's more my wish than a prediction.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving signs of it :)


	6. In suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

The night was fading and even if it was still the festival, almost everyone should be asleep within the Aeramen’s walls.

That particular night, however, not a soul dared to doze off.

Lady Kalique allowed the attendants to dress her in more domestic attire but immediately after completing the task, Mr. Malidictes came into the chamber.

“Any news?” she asked uneasily.

“The guards have just finished sweeping the area within the ramparts. Lady Jupiter has not been found.”

“And the buildings? Maybe she hid somewhere in the servants quarters, on an unused attic or even in the vegetable garden?”

“I’m afraid this possibility is already ruled out.” owl Splice kept his emotions in check though he still felt partially responsible for Lady Jones’s missing. Propriety be damned, he could have accompany her to the very door and make sure she spent the night in the assigned room.

“I hope she will be found soon. I can’t imagine how frightened she must be! First thing in the morning I will inform Balem that we are leaving. The Aeramen is clearly not serving my dear sister well.” announced Lady Abrasax with a hint of irritation that she had to wait a few hours to carry out her intent “It’s high time I show Jupiter her own alcazar and if it’s not yet ready for staying, I will be more than glad to take her back to the Cerise or to my residence on the coast. She will surely be in a great need of peaceful surroundings and familiar faces.”

A loud knocking prevented Mr. Malidictes from answering his Lady.

“Your Highness, Lord Titus wishes to speak to you urgently.” a young attendant guarding the main door informed with a bow.

“Show him in and leave us.”

“My Lady.” the attendant curtsied before executing the command.

Even after a long night of intense celebrations (Kalique also suspected a masterful seduction or two in a discreet place), her younger brother looked as smashing as if he had just left careful hands of his numerous attendants and maids.

Kalique wordlessly showed him an armchair opposite her chaise longue and they waited in harmonious silence for the staff to leave.

“You are remarkably calm, sister.” Titus began, smiling nervously “A family member has been taken and you just sit here, behind shields and swords of guards. One might think you are either indifferent or better informed than the rest of us.”

“Taken?” Lady Abrasax sat up suddenly “By whom? Who says so?”

“Mr. Tskalikin was brought to the dungeons for interrogation soon after our arrival. He was responsible for the safety of Aeramen’s guests and Balem is not taking lightly the fact that our youngest sister was abducted from his own house by some Skyjackers.”

“Skyjackers? They have no interest whatsoever in our matters. Sargorn must be mistaken. I would sooner believe in another House hiring bounty hunters or mother’s old enemies but Lycantants? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sense or not, Mr. Tskalikin is going to confess everything he knows and more before our brother relieves him of his duty.”

“Do you really think it’s necessary?” she asked, knowing all too well what was the only possible answer.

“Don’t you? We have to send a clear message to whoever is looking or hearing. You do not fall foul of house Abrasax because the retribution is to be paid in your blood.”

“Which also applies when the culprit is one of us, I presume?” Kalique assured herself innocently.

“What do you insinuate?” Titus’s handsome face rapidly paled.

“Brother dear, do not try this tone with me. I would recognize your favorite modus operandi even in hell.” she laughed quietly “You should think about changing it. Ask someone for advice, perhaps? Or give Famulus more credit so that she will be free to use her many talents more effectively.”

Lord Abrasax’s lips tightened into barely visible, angry line.

“Sister, your power of observations fails you. I would never dream of harming either of my siblings, no matter if we have the same father or not.”

“Oh, I’m sure that little addition was relatively inert, alas there could have been a fault in calculating the dosage. Our little sister is far less experienced than your… conquests and therefore the Nectar itself or the quantity could cause some distress. Balem would have you whipped for such deed under his roof.”

“Yes, the First Primary Heir is a paragon of a good host and the head of the family.” Titus composed himself far too quickly for Kalique’s comfort “If he punished me for a little jest, what would he do if it came to his attention that a certain party is in the middle of negotiating a marriage contract with a potential business partner? I imagine he would be furious that his consent wasn’t asked for.”

“This kind of information would be truly an unfortunate obstacle in good relations of this certain party and Balem. Forgiveness was never in his nature.”

“I couldn’t say it better, my dear sister. It’s remarkable how good understanding of some matters makes the best of allies, don’t you agree?”

Kalique gave him a tense smile.

 

* * *

 

 

After Titus’s exit, Lady Abrasax turned to the wall covered with painting showing a peaceful sunrise over seashore.

“What do you make of that, Mr. Malidictes?”

The Owl Splice took his time to get out of his hideout but his Ladyship had always prided herself to be a very patient woman.

“If Lady Jones was really abducted by Lycantants, no matter of their real agenda, this event may still turn to our favor.” he said carefully.

“I agree. Although I hope to gods to see her again and in good health, her temporary absence can be very beneficial. Not to mention, she might stand better chances of surviving among them than here.”

“Do you think it was…?” Mr. Malidictes refrained himself just in time. Famulus was surely not the only one so eager to eavesdrop at the door and Aeramen was home to Splices with even more acute hearing.

Kalique didn’t answer.

“I believe it’s time for going to bed. Don’t hesitate to wake me up provided there is a breakthrough. Please send in the attendants too, my neck is literally killing me.”

He bowed with respect, secretly hoping to catch some well – deserved sleep too.

“And Mr. Malidictes?” Lady Abrasax called when he already had a hand on the doorknob “Find Miss Dunlevy and make sure she is prepared to leave at any moment.”

“To where?”

“Sirius, of course. My sister should not be without her favorite attendant.”

 _Poor Miss Dunlevy._ he thought. _Or fortunate Miss Dunlevy. No matter how Lycantants acted, their hostility could be better to face than Lord Balem’s hospitality._

Especially if someone suggested to him that the young attendant neglected her duties by staying away from her Lady during the ill – fated night.

 

* * *

 

Jupiter’s head was spinning.

She had a suspicion that someone treated her with especially strong alcohol while she hadn’t been paying attention and now she was suffering from a nasty hangover.

Though before she decided to open her eyes and attempt sitting up, she heard a conversation. One voice sounded familiar. Or maybe just less alien than the others.

“…and the next time she decides on enlisting to a scout ship heading towards Abrasaxes’ domains you have my explicit permission, and by the right of our long friendship a firm request, to bend my irresponsible daughter over your knee and give her a truly fatherly spanking. Kiza, what in the world were you thinking? It was dangerous for the crew, but they are soldiers, girl. Skyjackers. They know the risk and how to avoid it. How they were supposed to protect you during an incident? Goddess, give me strength to restrain from locking my unpredictable daughter in her room for the next five years…”

“Stinger.” another voice interrupted, deeper, doubtlessly calmer.

“Don’t you ‘Stinger’ me.” Mr. Apini grated his teeth and apparently recalling something important he added “Captain.” he sighed with resignation “All right. I won’t say another word concerning this subject. At least until we land and there won’t be the rank issue between the two of us.”

“Stinger.”

“What? I’ve already thanked you for rescuing my stupid back and pair of wings from that hellhole.”

“Dad.” the reason for Bee Master’s tirade decided to speak.

“Don’t temp me to order your reckless person to be quiet with the whole power of paternal authority and all that buzz!”

Jupiter had a serious problem not to giggle. Their conversation was resembling banters with her mother so much, that it was either going to make her laugh or cry. Lady Jones definitely preferred the former.

An attempt on remaining silent and pretending to be still asleep ended with a minor, but nonetheless head – to –toe, shudder. Something warm pressed to her thigh, like a living hot water bottle.

“Dad, I was just trying to tell you that this cheerful harangue of yours has disturbed our guest’s rest.”

“Beeswax.” muttered Mr. Apini and Jupiter decided to put an end to her little charade.

She carefully opened her eyes. It turned out to be an easy task thanks to the relative darkness of the room. Only two small lamps over the table illuminated quite a large space. Also, a strange though comfortable bed she lied on, had some kind of translucent veil on one side. Three other sides were wooden walls with a great deal of deep shelves. In the dimness Jupiter could see parts of some strange items and just the upper parts of books’ spines. As if the owner was afraid that everything could suddenly move sideways and he wanted to keep his belongings safe. An understanding made her sit up, despite still present dizziness.

“Am I on a flying ship?” she asked, trying to fight the quickly rising panic.

She pulled the veil, shedding more light to the little alcove.

The source of heat turned out to be the Doggie from Aeramen, Mr. Apini’s alleged accomplice. Also, she was neatly covered with something soft and her outfit from the festival was still there, minus the items she removed herself back in Balem’s alcazar.

“Indeed you are, Your Ladyship.” three others present in the cabin left their places near a large table and came closer “You are on the board of ‘Ala Fortis’, Lycantant scout ship returning to Sirius from a successful rescue mission on potentially hostile territory. My name is Caine Wise and I am the captain of this vessel. The recalcitrant puppy which repeatedly sneaked on your duvet is Shamrock.”

Doggie lifted his head and wagged the tail vigorously.

Jupiter looked again at the highest ranking person of her present surroundings. She blinked, hoping her eyes were working good.

It **was** him! She would never forget these eyes. And the ears. And the kiss!

The kiss. The fainting.

 _So I wasn’t on the menu last time?_ she registered with relief, however, there was still something unnamed in Captain’s stormy eyes. _Oh hell, maybe he was just checking if I was edible or something?_

“Your Ladyship has nothing to fear.” Mr. Wise schooled his face, as if hearing her fears “Some things still need clarification but all in a good time.” he indicated the Bee Master with his right palm “You already know Mr. Apini, one of Sirius’s denizens, occasional contributor to Skyjackers’s troops and my longtime friend.”

“Your Majesty. Apologies for the rude awakening.” Stinger presented the last person “This dot here is Kiza, my unruly daughter and one of the reasons I was in the middle of Abrasaxes’s lands.”

“Your Majesty.” she actually curtsied, temporarily abashed.

Jupiter looked at all three of them, standing and probably waiting for her to say something.

“I don’t want to be rude but perhaps someone could tell me what exactly happened after I blacked out? And what time it is because I have a strange feeling I was in Aeramen ages ago?”

Apinis glanced at the Captain, Mr. Wise was suddenly not so comfortable on his own ship and the only being unaware of the situation was happily trying to persuade Jupiter to pet his head.

Reluctantly they returned to their seats.

“We’ve left Numenia about seven hours ago. Due to the time difference, it’s still night where we are.”

“Which is?”

“We’re leaving the outer boarder of Saiph’s airspace as we speak. Which means that you are no longer in the territory controlled by the House of Abrasax.”

No matter how gloomily it might have sounded, Lady Jones smiled broadly.

“I’ve never expected to say that, but it makes me feel so much safer.” She remembered her own imagination’s ideas “Could you maybe leave me on the next island? I’m sure I’ll find a way to get back on my own to…”

“To where exactly, Your Ladyship?” snapped Mr. Wise “There aren’t any inhabited islands between Saiph and Sirius. And even if there were, I would not allow you to leave this vessel.” he realized that he said too much and made a face of someone who would really like to take back his words.

“Why?”

“For starters, Your Majesty, someone, probably more than one individual from the House of Abrasax, is really dedicated to your premature death.” Mr. Apini rushed with explanations “Therefore, their dominion is the last place where you want to be. Secondly, I am finally in a position to repay your kindness – our home is small but you will be safe there, for indefinite period of time.”

“And last but not least, you are very likely Caine’s mate so he would rather follow you to the ends of the world than abandon you.” offered Kiza with a sincere smile “Your Majesty.”

Captain Wise looked like his biggest dream was strangling Miss Apini on the spot.

“Is… is that…” began Jupiter but words failed her.

“It is just a potentiality, Your Ladyship. I’m not sure how much you know about Lycantants…”

“Next to nothing.” admitted Lady Jones.

“Well. Against popular and completely false misconception, we usually find our… life partners just like regular humans. However, there are some seldom cases when it may be similar the concept of the love at first sight but the basis for this is more due to our wolf nature than to…” Mr. Wise was having a very hard time trying to explain something very difficult to a person who saw a Lycantant up close for the second time in her relatively short life.

“What Caine finds so difficult to say is that you basically smelt like a life mate for him.” Stinger took pity on his friend.

“Does it mean that…” Jupiter felt almost as scared as when she was seeing herself as a snack of a wild wolf pack.

“It only means we are well matched.” Captain explained calmly “Whatever happens from now on would be our mutual choice.”

Lady Jones needed a few moments to accept this statement.

“All right. Can we maybe talk about something else for a moment? What happened after I fainted?”

“Your Ladyship fell under a spell.” meddled Kiza, much to her father’s discontent “What? That’s what Lycantants say when a kiss makes a girl… Okay, I’ll be quiet now.”

“So it was some kind of a proof? Or a… bond?”

“It might be.” agreed Caine, avoiding Jupiter’s eyes “Which in the present situation can work in your favor.”

“What do you mean?”

“After our arrival on Sirius I am obliged to report the course of the mission to the Council. Unofficially I will inform them of the assassination attempt made by troops of Balem Abrasax. Officially, however, it would be the best to present you as a captive and my potential mate which allows us to come up with more permanent solution afterwards.” this time Mr. Wise stopped keeping an eye on Shamrock, who was clearly enjoying himself thanks to Jupiter’s presence. “Also, there is your entitled status, recognizable on our island, which the Council might use as a pretext to consider you an official envoy of the Abrasaxes. High ranking at that, the direct ascendant of Lady Seraphi.”

“I see. Can I ask for more time to think about all my options?”

“By all means. We shall reach Sirius within a day, if the winds don’t change. Would you like to eat something?”

“Not really, thank you. But it’s still dark and I would really enjoy some sleep.”

“Same here, Your Majesty.” Mr. Apini agreed “Would it be an inexcusable breach of the etiquette if I asked for Kiza to stay here? She has her own hammock, so…”

“It’s completely fine with me. Though I would like to ask the owner of the cabin if he has something against me stealing his bed for a few hours.”

“Absolutely nothing, Your Ladyship.” both men stood up “We shall check the bridge before we go to sleep. Shamrock, come.”

Puppy whined pleadingly.

“Shamrock.” repeated Captain more firmly.

“Please, can he stay here?” asked Jupiter, patting the dog’s side “He has a fair share in saving my life and I still have a promise to keep.”

“Are you certain, Your Ladyship?” Mr. Wise wasn’t convinced “He is a menace.”

“Don’t worry, Captain. This bed is big enough for three people. And besides, I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve always loved dogs.” Lady Jones chose this precise moment to move her gaze from the overjoyed puppy to his owner, whose ears turned suspiciously pink.

“Goodnight, dot. Your Ladyship.” Stinger was the first to leave the cabin.

“Goodnight, Kiza. Your Highness.” Mr. Wise quickly followed.

Miss Apini was still fussing with her bedding (she politely refused an offer to help from Jupiter), when Lady Jones realized that her happy smile had originated from these two words. _Your Highness._

Caine Wise was the first person who managed to give them some kind of meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the lovely signs of it.
> 
> I hope to publish the next chapter on Saturday, but again this is going to be a hectic week, so please be patient.


	7. The new deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

The late morning found surprisingly large number of Numenia’s citizens on the central square. Usually, just after the Moon Festival the city was quiet and seemed desolated but a command from Lord Balem Abrasax managed to persuade even the most sleep – deprived individuals to make an appearance.

General lack of sympathy for Mr. Tskalikin didn’t hurt either.

On the balcony of the city hall, hidden discreetly in the cool shadow, stood three figures. None of them was content with the course of events, nonetheless there was nothing they could do.

“I hope it shall be quick. Both for Sargorn’s sake and ours. I can barely keep my eyes opened.” mumbled Famulus.

“Shall I have a servant fetch you some refreshments?” offered Mr. Night.

“No matter how much I would appreciate it, the sense of decorum prevents me from taking advantage of your proffer.”

“Nobly, Miss Famulus.” the owl Splice took a fan from a low table next to the guard – rail. “Perhaps in the end that’s the only thing we can do for our fellow servants.”

Neither Mr. Malidictes nor Famulus commented.

A tall man, probably a peacock Splice, marched towards the dais in the middle of the square. The crowd didn’t try to stop him though it was still difficult to flounder through a throng of almost sleeping people.

After entering the highest level of the platform, he stood between eight drummers and gave them a sign.

Loud drumming woke up not only the nearest gathered beings but probably also the guards at Numenia’s main gate.

“Loyal subjects of the most honorable House of Abrasax! You are about to witness the punishment of a former captain of the Sargorn troops whose unpardonable actions and neglects brought the greatest suffering on our benevolent Lord and his august relatives. This creature was burdened with a task of utmost importance which showed the depth of Lord Abrasax’s trust. This relationship, which should be a solid foundation of our just social order, was violated last night. It resulted in a hideous act of abduction which our righteous sovereign will not leave unanswered.”

The Splice kept speaking, using as many generalities as possible, which resulted in the constant rise of the crowd’s curiosity. In the meantime, a heavy armed procession was approaching from the Aeramen.

Mr. Tskalikin was being transported in an iron cage on four wheels, slowly dragged by two of his former subordinates. The prisoner’s wings were bound, but even without trammels he wouldn’t be able to escape. The interrogators had really applied themselves to the task. No one had known better than them that any hint of dereliction would mean serving as another deterring example of Abrasaxes’s domestic policy.

Finally the convict was brought to the dais and carefully tied to four stone posts.

“Maybe you would like to sit, Miss Famulus?” asked the owl Splice, giving her the last chance to be spared at least from the visual part of the bloody execution.

“Thank you, Mr. Malidictes.” there were no signs of the previous somnolence and her face turned few shades paler “I must remember that serving my Lord doesn’t mean only dealing with frivolities and pleasantries.”

The closest attendants of the Primary Heirs of House Abrasax observed in silence the gory scene below them.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain Diomika Tsing was both an experienced officer and a fierce warrior but the task at hand was getting on her nerves even before it really began.

“My Lady Abrasax would have joined your expedition without any hesitation, however, she believes it is wiser to leave the investigation of the matter, as well as possible ransom negotiations, to the fair functionaries of Aegis. Although she would be most grateful and pleased if you allowed my participation.” Mr. Malidictes had been sitting in the Temple of Ancestors for at least two hours and hadn’t shown any signs of discouragement.

Captain Tsing was frantically trying to come up with a solid excuse to exclude any Abrasaxes’s spies on board but from what she had seen already it was a vain effort. Also, she swore to herself that finding the malefactor who informed the owl Splice about her whereabouts would happen before the end of this mission. The officer deliberately kept away from Aegis headquarters and only a handful of people knew that she had been summoned urgently by reverend Terpsichora.

Said priestess couldn’t speak to her without undesirable witnesses because Mr. Malidictes just didn’t take no for an answer.

Damned Abrasaxes and their twisted family matters.

“Very well.” suddenly capitulated Captain “We leave as soon as I will receive benediction from the Head Priestess. Please take into account that it is an official issue so we can’t allow any unnecessary delays.”

“That won’t be a problem. I have already sent my belongings to the moor.” he smiled apologetically.

“Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe that I made our hostess wait long enough…”

 

* * *

 

“Priestess Terpsichora.”

“Captain Tsing.” the older woman nodded to a young temple’s servant, who immediately disappeared. “I will be brief. We both know that the situation is delicate and neither one of us can be officially involved. Moreover, if someone is able to prove our participation, the consequences could be disastrous.”

“I am aware of that. How could a humble woman like me help the Temple?”

The servant returned with two large items.

“Deliver these to the hands of the Fourth Primary Heir and make sure no one interferes. Keep them under guard at all times. And greet the young Lady from me.”

“As you wish” Captain Tsing bowed her head “Though I can’t guarantee the time of accomplishing this task. The winds are unpredictable this time of year and our vessel may suffer from some minor malfunction around Saiph. Drifting to Mirzam is also not improbable.”

“Bad news.” Ione smiled archly “And how much time would be wasted if it happened?”

“A day, maybe two.” she smiled back, equally playfully.

“Then let’s hope the weather will not be too lenient with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jupiter woke up exactly when Kiza decided to enforce some kind of obedience on Shamrock. It was already bright outside – shutters looked like burning waffles – so it was easy to admire the whole spectacle while keeping her head still on the pillow and eyes only partially opened.

Due to pup’s weight, his general immunity to subtle suggestions and apparent affection towards Lady Jones, Miss Apini’s noble efforts were doomed to fail from the very beginning.

“I’ll tell on you to Caine.” she whispered a promise “And no amount of whining will get you back in my good graces before evening. So no meat from officers’ mess.”

Shamrock gave her a mocking look with his big, warm eyes, plainly demonstrating how little he cared for the threats and treats.

“That does it. I’m getting Caine here and he’ll find a cozy, little place to lock you in and no more Her Highness, buddy.” Kiza huffed, emphasizing the scale of punishment.

The pup growled and Miss Apini almost echoed him. Not because it was the last warning before teeth would get into soft flesh of a young Splice, but because the sound was more like cackling.

Jupiter couldn’t stop herself and giggled.

“Oh, Your Highness, pardon me, I’ve just wanted to…” Kiza babbled, trying to kill the dog with one look. Shamrock was so proud with himself that no amount of scolding would make him cower.

“Please, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

“Shall I bring you some breakfast? Or help you wish refreshing yourself? The facilities on this ship are very basic and may seem to be too primitive for you but I will do my best to…” she gripped the dog’s collar so firmly that Jupiter started to wonder if a petite Bee Splice could tear it with her bare hands.

“Kiza, don’t.” Lady Jones didn’t like the change from previously resolute and a bit perky girl to a perfect impersonation of a young attendant in Kalique’s alcazar, still trying to find her feet and very afraid of possible punishment for literally breathing in a wrong moment. “I would only like to ask you for helping me to find some more comfortable clothes and showing me to the bathroom. After that I’m at your beck and call in the caboose.”

“Your Ladyship shouldn’t… Dad will not be happy with me… and Caine…” Shamrock got fed up with kindly permitting Kiza access to his collar but she was far to agitated to notice.

“I’ll do all the explaining. Please call me Jupiter.”

“As your… as you wish.” She released the pup and looked around. “So first thing’s first. I have a pair of plain trousers and a loose shirt which should fit you. We can also steal Caine’s vest, he won’t mind. It’s kinda long, but winds up here are sometimes really cold. The shoes can be a bit of a problem but I’ll see what I can come up with while you are in the bathroom.”

“Thank you, Miss. Apini.”

„Ouch. Dad calls me that only when I do something remarkably inappropriate, like addressing Caine my sweet strong big brother in front of other Skyjackers. I’m just Kiza.”

“Of course. You really called him that?” Jupiter moved herself from bed, much to Shamrock’s chagrin.

“Yeah.” The girl was fussing around the large cabin, neatly folding her bedding and hammock and digging up a soft sack with clothes from a deep locker. “I was four and following Caine every chance I got. Everybody accept for Dad thought it was adorable, including Caine’s then commander.” She stopped for a moment and presented Lady Jones with two garments “Black or so dark blue it’s practically the same?”

“Black, if I may.”

“Your wish is my command. I’ll gather the rest of the bare necessities and in the meantime you can use our modest makeshift washroom.” Kiza went towards the door “But I loyally warn you – a man was designing this vessel so when I say ‘modest’ and ‘makeshift’ it’s exactly that. No big marble bath and crystal mirrors there.”

“Kiza, I don’t want to spoil it for you though I must be honest. You wouldn’t believe what were the standards of accommodation for me mere weeks ago.”

 

* * *

 

Stinger’s daughter was probably secretly sorcerer’s apprentice because when Jupiter finished with her prompt ablutions, everything had been already prepared and waiting on the bed. Even a soft pair of shoes with lacing on the ankle.

She had also procured a brush and didn’t pay any attention to the older woman’s weak protests.

“You know, having the best honorary older brother has many perks but I have always wanted to have a sister too. It would be great to chat, gossip about boys and braid each other’s hair.” Kiza must have already practiced on someone because a simple tress quickly changed into a lot more sophisticated braid “The wings are cool, however I knew better than to try playing with them.”

“So the Skyjackers really have them?” Jupiter had thought that it was an exaggeration or just a misconception (and she couldn’t rely on her memories from the fateful night, at least the ones not concerning the kiss) so she wanted to get some information straight from the horse’s mouth.

“Oh yeah, they do. Just ask Caine, he’ll show how everything works there and even lets you touch, as much as you want. There is nothing softer, believe me.”

“Kiza!” both women turned towards the door.

Stinger was white like a sheet and Captain’s face was so pink it was almost glowing.

“Men.” snorted Miss Apini, getting back to her task “Can’t even do the eavesdropping right. And then they try to nurse a grudge against an innocent bystander who absolutely shouldn’t be blamed for their indecent thoughts and associations.”

Both men retreated without a single word.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went on quickly. Jupiter and Kiza jointly prepared two meals for the crew and managed not to injure Shamrock who was constantly getting under their feet.

Caine and Stinger were apparently busy with navigating – they’d overheard two Skyjackers talking about wind from the west slowing them down and possible storm clouds ahead – but it was the crew’s reaction which intrigued Lady Jones the most.

From Miss Apini’s explanations it seemed that Lycantants didn’t have much to do with the entitleds. The only recognition of her title could come from the Council and without Captain Wise supporting her claim it would be vague at best. After fourth man trying to keep as far away as possible, including avoiding looking her straight in the eyes, Jupiter decided to confront her only source of information.

“Is it just me or do they think my presence here creates a problem?”

Kiza looked at her puzzled and then laughed.

“It both does and doesn’t. It’s the matter of pack dynamics, you know? You probably don’t remember, but when Caine kissed you it was in front of everyone sent to the Abrasax’s alcazar. They told the crewmembers who stayed on the ship, so pretty much it’s a widely known fact.”

“What is?”

“That you are their Captain’s potential mate? Personally I would say it’s just a matter of time but don’t take my word for it.” she winked “Dad says that after the kiss you went completely limp and Caine had to carry you to the ship. And let me just tell you that this first sight of you, unconscious and helpless, must have been something really special to my so – called brother because instead of getting an earful from Paps when they were back on board, he took me aside and said that Caine looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. Unfortunately, he quickly pulled himself together and I had been profoundly lectured until his oration disturbed your sleep.”

Jupiter needed a moment to process the news.

“How should I act then?”

“Normally. Avoid any fraternization just as they do and it will be alright. And you might want to talk to Caine.”

“About…?”

“Stuff. Nothing special. Try to get to know him. He wasn’t polite before when he said that the whole mate thing is merely a proof of your high compatibility. Maybe there will be a spark any maybe not, but he’ll respect your decision. And will give you time to make it.”

“Very well. You’re sure we’re done here for the day?”

“Positive. I’ll put back the rest of the plates and try to prevent Shamrock from spoiling your evening.”

“Thank you. For this and for all you’ve said. Where should I…?”

“If I were you I’d try the upper deck. He likes to watch the stars appearing right before the sunset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for shorter chapter and slow burn. And not enough Caine ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving traces of that - it's the best motivation for me.


	8. Know your partner in the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am VERY sorry for the delay, but as it happens, in a little more than a month we're having a very important family celebration and majority of my free time is dedicated to the preparations. I'll do my best to keep the updates regular but I must ask all the Readers for patience.

It wasn’t an often occurrence for Jupiter to have enough time to enjoy the sight of the sky at dusk but she had a good idea what to expect. So when she came up to the upper deck, it was such a surprise for a moment that she forgot about the main goal of the visit.

Maybe it was because she had lived in a valley full of orchards or the fact that she spent her day almost entirely in the caboose but the vista moved her soul deeply.

The east part of the sky already in the deep ultramarine shade whereas the west was still pale golden – just above the ocean – then changing into peach, subtle pink and pale blue. Some of the stars were already visible, including Jupiter’s favorite constellation.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Caine stood up from his spot on the wooden bench next to the front mast.

“Yes, they are… beautiful.” she answered, mentally cursing her awkwardness. So much time spent with the Abrasaxes, in the middle of feverish words battles and she was still a bumpkin from Meissa.

Nonetheless, it seemed only polite to come closer. They shouldn’t be shouting to each other from two sides of the vessel.

“How was Her Majesty’s day?” Captain asked politely.

“Busy. I admire Kiza for all the patience. I was never the one to show exceptional culinary talents.” Jupiter smiled apologetically.

“I hope the experience wasn’t overtaxing. Surely Her Ladyship has never been expected to spend her days in the kitchen with the servants.”

“Ah, you see, until very, very recently I was just Jupiter Jones whose life was revolving around Her Ladyship Seraphi Abrasax’s plantation and doing everything to make the crops maximally profitable. I don’t want to sound spoilt, but for someone like me more than three days of literally lying around and having everything presented on a golden tray could start getting tiresome. Especially, when the only entertainment apparently suitable for an entitled, unmarried lady is allowing someone else to take care of her and gossiping. All day long. No matter how boring talking about others behind their backs really is.”

“But you are… Stinger told me you… I mean Her Majesty is one of the Primary Heirs.” he was completely confused.

“Please, call me Jupiter. I was mentioned in Lady Seraphi’s will, they say I’m quite rich at the moment, but no matter how many assets are legally attached to my name, it gave me no freedom of choice. To be frank, today was the first day since I was taken from Meissa that I didn’t feel out of place. My life was sometimes hard but at least I belonged somewhere and when people were nice to me it only meant they liked me. Or wanted something from me, though usually it was rather easy to guess what.”

“Were you taken against your will?” that idea didn’t seem to sit well with the Lycantant.

“No. I mean, they didn’t give me any options but I was so confused with my mother’s burial that I couldn’t muster enough strength to refuse. And before I knew what was going on, Captain Tsing was introducing me to her crew and reminding everyone to address me properly.”

“I am not sure if I understand everything you’re saying. However, if you prefer not to speak about these matters, I shall not bother you with my presence…” Caine turned towards the small door behind the mast.

“Stay. Please.” Jupiter put a hand on his right arm.

They both shivered. Undoubtedly it was due to the cooler, evening air.

“Of course. Shall we sit down?” he pointed to the bench.

“Yeah. That would be nice.” there wasn’t much space though as if they had a silent agreement, some small gap was left between their thighs. “So… how was your day, Captain?”

“Just Caine is fine.”

“Provided none of the crew members is around?” Jupiter ascertained half – jokingly.

“That is irrelevant due to your potential position.” he assured her seriously “Also, you are an Entitled. Most of Lycantants expects you to act… eccentrically.”

“Wow. And there I had Kiza telling me that they are doing they best to avoid even looking at me because it’s due to pack dynamics.”

“More or less.”

“I must wonder – will this include Shamrock too?”

“You might say his behavior is due to the lack of proper training, however, I prefer to blame it on his young age. Don’t be fooled by his size, this particular breed is one of the largest known, if not the largest. There is still hope that someday he will turn out to be fierce, loyal and well – mannered.”

“A gentlemen’s gentleman.” she offered.

“That would be perfect, provided a gentleman owned him. I would settle for a loyal and obedient companion to a Skyjacker.”

“Judging from his behavior today, he was either applying for the post of my appointed personal space invader or Kiza’s first kill of the day.”

“That bad.” sighed Caine regretfully “Shall I expect a law suit, a surtax or a demand of material compensation? All of the above, if the evening’s estimation of your losses exceeds the initial expectations?” Jupiter was about to ask whether he had spent too much time in the sun when she saw his mischievous smile and sparkling eyes, both so contradictory to the serious tone of his voice.

“We could start with a material compensation. You could give me the offender.”

“I value your wellbeing too much to do that. Maybe an argument can be made for Kiza? Stinger owes you his life.”

“Funny, I rather feel I’m in his debt after running away from the Aeramen. Also, taking his daughter in retribution seems too much like one of the fairytales Aunt Nino told me when I was a child. An Entitled benevolently helps with a hopeless case, everyone is happy, everyone forgets about the mysterious last word of the promise and right out of the blue the ex – benefactor comes and enforces what is rightfully his.”

“Lycantants protect their pack members.” Mr. Wise was only partly jesting but Jupiter decided against going there.

“Let’s start with asking Kiza then. When and if she respectfully declines, we can worry about the rest.”

“If it pleases Her Majesty.” he bowed his head.

Jupiter was having none of that. It was too good to keep pretending that the whole Abrasax experience was just some kind of make – believe and Caine was just playing along to humor her.

“Pray tell me, oh Honorable Captain Wise, how was your day?”

“In spite of our efforts, I regretfully must inform Her Majesty of the delay. It is inexcusable, even though neither the crew nor ‘Ala Fortis’ are to blame. The winds were too strong to maintain our initial speed, therefore a slight amendment in our schedule is expected.”

“When will we reach Sirius?”

“Tomorrow around noon.”

“Huh… What then?” Lady Jones suddenly realized that her elopement was just the beginning and she should have already started to plan the next move. And some alternatives, because all of her luck could not be enough to survive.

“Whatever you like.” Caine attempted to sound light spirited but as soon as he saw doubt and fear creeping into her eyes, he immediately changed his approach “After the landing clearance I must go and report to the Council. Regarding our… common situation, I would be mostly delighted if you accompanied me.”

“And then what? Would they send me to some kind of glorified prison to await their decision or Balem’s demand to return the spoilt child to its family?”

“If you believe these are legitimate options, Kiza must have neglected her duties and allowed you to be exposed to some harmful ingredients, the giggling roots or that preposterous wing flower…”

Jupiter snorted – the mood definitely got improved.

“Sparrow’s nest.” she prompted “All right, so no dungeons. What are my options?”

“You could stay in my house. As the matter of fact…” Caine suddenly got up only to fall on one knee in front of Miss Jones, who almost shrieked “…it would be the greatest of privileges if you honored my humble abode with your illustrious presence.”

“Thank you. I’m extremely grateful. And flattered. But I don’t know anything about your customs, etiquette, anything… Would it mean that we…?”

He gave a short bark, quite similar to Shamrock’s when he was mocking Kiza at noon (pup or no pup, he explicitly demonstrated that all her wiles to allure him away from the caboose and his new favorite human were to remain fruitless).

“Rather that I’m willing to take my responsibilities seriously and you are magnanimous enough to give me a chance to woo you properly. And I was thinking about inviting the Apinis too, if you don’t mind. Would it be to your liking?”

“Certainly. Excuse my rough directness, but after dealing with my step – siblings I can’t get over ‘better safe than sorry’ attitude.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Your chambers may not be as vast and luxurious as in their alcazars but I can guarantee you complete privacy.”

Jupiter looked at him, still kneeling in front of her.

“That one thing would have won me even if everything else had failed.” she tried to looked regally for a moment “I hereby humbly and gratefully accept your most generous offer.” They ceremoniously shook hands and she added in her normal voice “Would you please sit back here? It’s so much better to be able to talk like two normal beings.”

For a few moments they just sat there, silently admiring the skies above.

“So… the life was better before the Abrasaxes.” he encouraged.

“In all respects. I knew how my day would be like. I had some small dreams about new dresses and maybe a trip to another island but nothing much. Of course, I fantasized about secretly being a lost princess or a heroine of a legend, like everyone does from time to time.” she gazed up, looking for Danube and Vistula “And then everything was upside down. My mum’s funeral pyre didn’t have time to get cold when official Aegis ship landed in the middle of our settlement and Captain Tsing knelt in front of me and informed my humble person that due to the matters of state we must leave immediately to Numenia. Honestly, that was the moment when I thought ‘great, I’m either sleeping or got mad with despair’. On board they told me that Alexa Jones wasn’t really Alexa Jones and she sure as hell wasn’t my real mother. But no worries, my real mother has just died too, so no problems with meeting a total stranger and forming some awkward relationship with her…” she suddenly felt silent and stopped looking at the stars, giving Caine an apologetic look “I’m sorry. Forgive me. I shouldn’t have tortured you with my pathetic little story. It’s just, it’s the first moment when I actually can think about my situation, not to mention confide in someone without a constant threat of you being a spy of one or other Abrasax Primary Heirs…”

Mr. Wise’s face was completely tranquil and he’s eyes were glowing warmly.

“Don’t apologize for sharing something so important with me. I will always gladly listen.” it was his turn to look at the stars “I’d like to think it’s not only the mate thing. That it’s not only our compatibility making me so eager to learn everything about you. But I honestly can’t say. Lycantants mate for life, however, before finding the right partner they sometimes have to try a few times. I have never felt anything like that before. From the first moment when we landed I could feel something alluring in the air. A promise of everything I have ever lacked. When we determined Stinger’s location I sent the Skyjackers to retrieve him and decided to follow this enticing smell. The faint trace was still near the chamber full of Sargorns but it got so much stronger downstairs. Then I saw Stinger running after you, my crew gathering around… you know the rest.”

“Not that I remember anything happening after my fainting but fortunately Kiza was very informative about the matter.” admitted Jupiter, trying to distance herself from the flood of very warm feelings creeping in her own, blurry memories.

“I don’t doubt that. She’s the most loquacious person I know and I came across Hummingbird Splices. According to Stinger, his daughter not only often speaks in her sleep but also talks back when being shushed.”

“And she has managed to keep Shamrock away from us until now.”

Caine quickly scanned the deck and two ways of getting on it.

“Let’s hope she’ll keep up the good work for some time more.”

“Why Captain, is there a reason you would like to keep me here? All alone, just the stars above us and the chilling night air around us?” the flirting attempt was awkward even to her own ears but Mr. Wise apparently liked it.

“I could show you some stars, if you accepted my modest and simple means of keeping you warm.”

“How would you…? Oh. Oh.”

Two wings were slowly unfolding from Caine’s back. While neatly kept close to his spine and shoulder blades, they seemed to be a mere decorative addition. But when they began to surround Jupiter from both sides it was like being in the middle of magician’s performance. Brown plumage grew longer and longer, showing the successive layers and sliding into their places.

She observed, completely mesmerized, until she was neatly wrapped by hundreds and thousands of feathers and two strong arms.

“That’s officially the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen.”

“If you look there…” Captain pointed to the south part of the almost dark sky, sternly ignoring the fact that his ears grew a bit darker “These seven stars, writhing like a snake. It’s Vistula. And beneath, even longer constellation. Danube. Though my favorite one, just a few small dots west from the highest of Vistula’s stars…”

“…Pomerania.” she finished instead.

“You know them.” He was genuinely surprised “Were you taught navigation?”

“Better. My Mum told me everything she knew about the stars and later I was able to learn more. Some of Dad’s books were passed on to me. He was Lady Seraphi’s court astronomer.” Caine looked like he wanted to ask about something but he decided against it at the last moment.

Jupiter was grateful. Such nights weren’t meant to be spoilt by bad memories.

“I love Pomerania too. If we had a powerful telescope we would be able to see the Amber Sea, a golden nebula north from the last stars of this constellation.”

“Impressive.” praised Mr. Wise “And what can you tell me about these gem – like trinkets?”

“Carpathians.” she answered without hesitation “The brightest are called Tatra.”

They spent a considerable amount of time observing the sky, sharing Meissa’s and Sirius’ stories about the stars and their names. There was a fair chance for both of them falling asleep on the bench but the night grew too cold even for Caine’s wings.

Before they finally parted for the rest of the night, at the door of Captain’s quarters, Caine gently smoothed the shoulder of Jupiter’s tunic.

“Goodnight, Jupiter. Sleep well, baby bee.”

Miss Apini’s outraged scream almost drowned out Miss Jones polite reply.

Kiza finally let go of Shamrock’s collar, allowing the puppy to demonstrate the greatness of his loneliness.

“Told you so.” she announced triumphantly.

“What?” Jupiter managed to walk to the bed without stepping on enthusiastic dog.

“He liked you in his tunic.”

“He didn’t comment on it.”

“He didn’t have to. It’s a Lycantant thing.”

“Kiza, is there maybe something you should share with me?” asked Miss Jones suspiciously.

“I want to be the maid of honor.”

“Kiza!” Jupiter sat on the bed. “Your imagination is a very disturbing place to expect anything happening after one short talk about astronomy.”

“Maybe. But maids have the best chances with young, handsome Skyjackers.”

“KIZA!”

As it turned out, Stinger was just passing their door and also did not appreciate where his daughter’s mind was wandering.


	9. The possible strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

“Captain Tsing.” Medical Officer saluted, as if they weren’t alone.

It was partly a good habit of people in Aegis’ service, a courtesy between comrades in arms and their own evening ritual after the change of watch.

Also, it was better to be safe than sorry and this particular journey was really nerve wrecking.

“Mr. Percadium.” she waited for shutting and locking the officers’ mess door before they could relax a bit.

“The logbook is updated according to the regulations. The Chief Mechanic reported that he will be able to eliminate all the malfunctions in sails’ winding system before midnight. Around late morning ‘Mare Margarita’ is supposed to reach her full speed and continue the cruise to Sirius.”

“Thank you. And now the matters concerning our… passengers?”

Captain always preferred to face the unpleasantness as soon as possible. Life was too short to waste it on awaiting new calamities.

“Mr. Malidictes spent the majority of the day in his cabin. However, this didn’t prevent a small incident from occurring.”

“I trust it’s all smoothed? Who was the misfortunate second party?”

“Miss Famulus. And may I add, if she is ever a random, unfortunate participant in any kind of suspicious happening, I will officially submit my resignation, kiss the tip of Mr. Nesh’s trunk and relocate to Rigel.” There were many feelings on Philo’s face but the most outstanding was complete and utter disbelief in Titus’ most trusted servant’s future behavior.

“And what thrills would you find there?” Captain had a bit of a soft spot for her Medical Officer’s tirades. Especially the ones meant for very limited audience.

“I’m sure that a field of carrot or some other bulbous plant could be challenging under particular circumstances. And I’ve been told that the life of a medic on such beautifully remote island can be heavenly. Nothing but mundane cuts, bruises and hangovers to heal and not a single Abrasax related pain in the buttock in sight.” he was dreaming aloud.

“Sounds tempting. But before we both start looking for a good place to settle down and grow vegetables, tell me the rest.”

Mr. Percadium became serious.

“The crew is in check, they manage to keep their tempers at bay but I’m praying for Miss Famulus to be more careful. Accidents can happen to anyone, even the most trustworthy factotum to the most infamous Entitleds.”

“Tell the male crewmembers to ignore her attentions.” she looked at her second in command and added “After second thought, tell that to all of them, women included.”

“I was rather referring to her unhealthy tendency of making attempts on embittering people on each other.” he might have been a bit offended that the commander hadn’t shown enough faith in their conduct.

“That’s more serious threat. This crew is so close – knit that even a quarrel about who shall throw the little schemer overboard shall not tear them apart.”

“There is something more.” he said after a moment of slight hesitation.

“Out with it, Phylo. Don’t spare me.”

“I strongly believe it was just a jest, nonetheless there was a… suggestion how to solve all our problems quickly and in the most pleasant way.”

“Yes?” Captain Tsing was as far from shocked surprise as Sirius was from Betelgeuse.

“This remedy involves an urgent riddance of our extra passengers and either carrying on towards the current destination and offering the Lycantants our services or replacing Aegis’ flag with pirates’ colors. The third option is just the combination of the previous two.”

“And what about me? And the other officers?” she seemed to be sincerely curious.

“Provided you don’t hang them upside down from the main mast, they fully intend to follow your lead on new terms.”

“Very generous.” Captain summarized dryly.

“I’ve almost forgot about your exclusive privilege of renaming the vessel.”

“I’m beyond touched.” Captain shook her head in mock disbelief “It was Mr. Nesh, I presume.”

“Precisely. And though I wouldn’t even dream about defying orders, I beg for your leniency. This blasted cruise is sitting wrong with everybody. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t even voice these ideas.”

“Don’t worry. It’s a small tradition of our helmsman to spread inventive and unorthodox concepts. I would start to worry only if he suddenly got introverted and taciturn. Or interested in ship’s supply of fabrics and needles, especially black and white ones.”

After discussing the remaining and not so interesting details of their day – to – day routine, Phylo decided to leave the mess.

“You know, if we decided on fixing the problem as Mr. Nesh suggested, you would make a dashing pirate.” said Captain Tsing with a straight face.

Suddenly Mr. Percadium longed more for his hypothetical field full of vegetables, vast, quiet and free of great politics and other Entitleds’ playthings.

 

* * *

 

 

If Mr. Night was offered the same options as Phylo, he would have immediately, and not to mention – long time ago, chosen a small plot of land on the furthest possible island.

Preferably one where no one ever heard about His Benevolent Highness, First Primary Heir of the House of Abrasax, Lord Balem.

On whose crest there was probably a moody fire lizard with glittery tale and unpleasantly twisted tongue. But that was such an impious idea that Mr. Night avoided even thinking about it because there was a minimal, but nonetheless very deadly, possibility of showing some signs of it to undesirable eyes. Therefore, the rat Splice was not recalling this merry, soothing sight.

Though waiting out his master’s outburst was completely justified exception.

And it wasn’t even his fault!

Yet he had to stand there, in slightly crouched position by his master’s decorated seat and listen. And listen. And listen.

“…outrageous. What point there is to have the order of successors if the people who should be the very foundation of said system do not even pretend to respect it.” Balem’s hissing longed and longed, without any traces of reaching the peaceful final “I wouldn’t have forbid them to send their own envoys, this is a family matter of great importance after all, but my personal ambassador should be the leader of such legation.”

Chicanery didn’t bat an eye. He just maintained his both sympathetic and condemning posture, without an attempt to horn in. His Lordship had the luxury of forgetting who suggested prompt joining the Aegis’ cruise and who was cruelly dismissed for the ‘exaggerated ideas and creating excessive turmoil over a pitifully simple matter’.

Also Mr. Night new for a fact that aforementioned though unnamed person had a very good memory. And was able to fondle it only due to equally magnificent tact.

“The only thing I can hope to happen is that my siblings representatives won’t bring shame to the whole House of Abrasax. Such delicate issues of state demand experience and finesse.” the First Primary Heir apparently got tired with finding a suitable outlet for his violent feelings. “Don’t waste any more time, Mr. Night. What is the probable outcome of this situation?”

The rat Splice was overjoyed to present the options. He really hated when someone forced him to unproductively stand and listen to nonsense.

“According to the information from our libraries and archives, the Lycantants may treat her as a stranger who accidentally came into their territory. In the past such violation would result in immediate death but it is said their present behavior is far more civilized.”

“Meaning they would recognize her status and provide her with suitable entourage?” asked Balem skeptically.

“Unlikely, Your Highness.” Chicanery was particularly glad to be the one to bring such information. Lord Abrasax’s mood should be less unpleasant to withstand for days, a whole week perhaps. “It appears they probably would show Lady Jones some kind of respect, however, she can’t even hope to be surrounded by such luxury as in Cerise or Aeramen. If I might use the crude terms of Syrius’ population – no harm should come to her but no pack would consider her one of them.”

“I see.” The eldest Abrasax gave thought to some idea of his “Which probably means that finding a person willing to earn my boundless gratitude shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“It seems so, my Lord.” Chicanery bowed deeply before presenting his own concepts “Though there are other options worth considering.”

“Such as?”

“Well, we could perhaps find a powerful ally in their community who wouldn’t be opposed to holding Miss Jones on the Lycantants’ island for indefinite period of time. If everything else fails, we could surely offer them some variation of our Nectars which they crave.”

Balem stood up from the ornamented seat, his face returning to his usual blank and a bit bored expression.

“Mr. Night, I leave the details in your capable and experienced hands. Send maids to my siblings’ quarters, I wish us to gather in the main sitting room and comfort each other in this distressful moment.”

The rat Splice reached for a small bell and called the servants with a sigh of relief.


	10. What do you have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
>  
> 
> I really, profoundly apologize for the hiatus but hopefully I would be able to post the following chapters quicker and more (rather then less) regularly.
> 
> Oh, and by the way - my Baby Brother (turning thirty in September, though well, he will always be my younger, beloved and only sibling) got married approximately six weeks ago so I don't expect any more distractions from writing ;)

Jupiter was calm.

As calm as any person could be while being coldly looked at by unspecified number of Lycantants, wearing Caine’s most adorned tunic and standing in the second largest room of Firia’s most important building.

Nothing to worry there.

Absolutely nothing.

The hall of the temple was pleasantly cool, the only reason Miss Jones wasn’t perspiring extensively. If the temperature was any higher, she would probably melt and deliver the Council of Elders of her superfluous presence.

The Faith had to have a really twisted sense of humor because – with some minor alterations – it was just like her visit to the Temple of Ancestors. Though this time her humble person was of far lesser meaning and the majority of the attention was focused on Captain Wise, currently giving a report to superiors. Of sorts. Still, she could swear that it was just the matter of time.

Entitleds were meant to be either the main course or the dessert.

“…and completed successfully.” Caine stood at attention, impressively professional “Some obstacles were encountered, though we had expected more. Crew staffing is as before, three men suffered from minor injuries and are already making a satisfying recovery. We don’t have any solid data about the enemy’s losses but we should assume that Sargorns’ numbers were diminished. Skyjackers acting under my command reported at least four wounded guards of the Abrasax’s alcazar, two of them severely. However, I must admit it was possible only due to our preponderance. The Aeramen palace was almost deserted in comparison to what is believed to be an average staffing of a residential – fortified structure. The vessel returned to the homeport without any damages, although with a delay caused by the strong air currents.” Skyjacker finished, his strict posture relaxing slightly.

“Captain Wise, is there something else you wish to share with this Council?”

“Mr. Apini had declared that he would like to present his observations and conclusions in front of the minor auditorium.”

“Permission granted. I believe that’s all from the main agenda.”

If Jupiter hadn’t been already sure that she was at least not welcomed, one glance from the Elder in the middle of the room would make all the pretenses disappear.

“If I may be so bold…”

“Yes, Mr. Apini?”

“Respectable members of the Council, may I present you Lady Jupiter Jones, The Fourth Primary Heir of House of Abrasax.” after all the talking in the morning, Jupiter was almost positive that Caine would be the one to perform the official duties. Alas, Stinger was doing the honors and no matter how nervous Miss Jones was, she still could sense a mix of somehow fatherly pride and respect radiating from him.

“Captain’s spoils of war?” the scary Elder was equally interested and amused.

Always the honest one, Jupiter completely understood him. Even she wouldn’t consider herself the most impressive trophy ever. All the titles be damned, there were grander things to be proud off.

For example, an outstanding amounts of self – control, preventing one from eating rather slim and totally not tasty human from Meissa.

“Not in the least. It was the blessing in disguise that I was caught mere moments before Her Highness’ arrival to the Aeramen. I owe her my life, not to mention my wings.”

“I see. What do you propose, Mr. Apini?”

“I humbly ask for your permission to act as a host to Her Majesty.”

“Mr. Apini, as much as we honor your obligation and the urge to repay for the Entitled’s generosity, you must be aware of the repercussions we can potentially face. Her status here is… delicate, at best.”

“I must also point out that it has been proven, in front of credible witnesses and without any doubt, that Lady Jones is Captain Wise’s potential mate.”

Three Elders who had remained seated for the entire time decided to stand up.

Jupiter was almost positive that their next words would be “bring in the appetizers”, or maybe just “inform the cook”. The scary Lycantant didn’t seemed to be too fond of an Entitled sans a touch of spices and sauce.

“Mr. Wise, is that true?”

“I swear it is. My men can confirm it under an oath.”

The Elders looked at themselves.

“That won’t be necessary. However, I believe we have a serious matter to discuss.” Jupiter was directly addressed for the first time “On behalf of Sirius authorities we cordially welcome you in Firia. Regardless the outcome of your situation, you are free to remain on the island, provided you respect our laws and customs. Let’s sit in the temple’s garden. Captain Wise, your men can retire.”

 

* * *

 

“Lady Jones, please don’t take it too personally, but this kind of situation has never happened before.” The not – so – scary – anymore Lycantant was sitting on a stone bench opposite her. Caine was on the left, his thigh not exactly touching hers, though close enough to be sensed. The smaller version of the Council, a few Skyjackers’ officers and some crewmembers from “Ala Fortis” were surrounding them, not too picky about the seats. Stinger was the only one pacing slowly behind her back.

Jupiter was really missing Kiza.

No matter how serious the talks were meant to be, the little bee would do her best to deliver some kind of a light – hearted relief.

“Which means exactly what? Should I hide somewhere until things get sorted or send a goodbye note to my lovely step – siblings?”

“Well, it’s not a very bad idea if you put it like that. I would suggest leaving Firia and staying in a place where the chances of meeting someone who might inform the rest of the Abrasaxes about your whereabouts are significantly lower. As for the matter of contacting your family, you’ll always have the chance to do so, however, now may not be the best time.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” agreed Jupiter “Any suggestions where should I go?”

“I’ll be more than glad to have you stay at my bee farm.” offered Stinger instantly.

“Thank you but I don’t want to be a burden. At least more of a burden than I already am.”

“That’s settled then.” Mr. Apini finished his small stroll “We’re leaving as soon as Caine manages to collect his bare necessities. That is if the Council would grant him the…”

“Granted. And we would like to proclaim Her Highness an envoy extraordinaire on behalf of her respectable house. No formal obligations are expected from you, Your Ladyship, but I’m afraid it’s the only available solution of the situation concerning your official status. At least for the time being.”

“Is her Ladyship entitled to an honorary guard like every other ambassador?” asked Mr. Wise.

“Indeed she is. Would you be willing to act as the commander of said guard?” the Elder looked positively delighted, though Jupiter couldn’t imagine why exactly. An inside joke on other envoys?

“That will be my privilege.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Dunlevy.”

“Miss Chatterjee.” Katherine didn’t stop her work even when she turned her head towards the officer and politely nodded.

“I see you like to keep yourself busy.” Gemma pointed to the pile of already washed dishes in the almost empty caboose.

“I don’t complain. I have worked since I was very young and a long period of forced idleness doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Commendable attitude. And when one knows you are dedicated enough to your lady to follow her in the unknown…”

“It wasn’t like that. Mr. Malidictes ordered me on behalf of Her Highness Lady Kalique…” the human maid’s shoulders got visibly tense.

“You could have refused. There are limits to obedience.”

“Maybe here. Maybe I could have. Though Mr. Malidictes…”

“Were you forced?” Miss Chatterjee’s voice hardened.

“I was simply enlightened about the certain interpretations of my behavior.” Miss Dunlevy stopped washing the dishes and raised her head, looking straight into the small porthole “It was believed that the First Primary Heir could gain the grounds for suspecting that I was involved in his step – sisters disappearance. Or abduction, if we lose the smooth court – talk. The punishment would be… severe and deterrent, to make sure that all remaining servants knew who they should be loyal to.”

Gemma glanced quickly around and leaned towards the maid.

“We should land in Firia within a few hours. There is always a lot of turmoil when the ambassador is being greeted. I may look another way should you choose to get lost.”

“Thank you for the advice, but I prefer to stay with Mr. Malidictes.” Miss Dunlevy gave her a steady gaze straight in the eyes “Better the devil you know. And he is quite nice for one so close to an Entitled.”

“My suggestion is not everlasting, because the circumstances tend to change in the least expected way and time, but if you decide to rethink your approach…”

“Thank you.” Katherine smiled a bit sadly “I still hope to find Her Highness the Fourth Primary Heir. I don’t know much more than serving and she was good to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite all the efforts and every involved party’s strong desire to leave to Stinger’s farm, the necessary preparations and a few official matters made it impossible to settle out at a reasonable hour.

It was decided to spend the late afternoon and the night at Caine’s city house. Unfortunately, all the time Miss Jones and Mr. Wise were surrounded by a merry crowd of Lycantants from Jupiter’s new honorary guard (not surprisingly, only crewmen from ‘Ala Fortis’ were considered by their commander trustworthy enough to even get close to Her Highness) and both Apinis.

The Fourth Primary Heir of House of Abrasax felt there was no comparison of her present situation and the respectfully silent presence of maids and servants in the Cerise and the Aeramen, not to mention she had a very pleasant time, but…

…but she would be even happier if she and Caine were left alone. No matter if they talked or just sat and enjoyed each other’s company.

And then came the matter of settling in for the night.

Captain didn’t give her an opportunity to protest – apparently he had a few silent words with Kiza, who managed to sneak out, prepare the room and return to the main chamber downstairs with perfectly innocent face expression.

After bidding goodnight to the second part of the guard, the Apinis, Mr. Wise and Shamrock escorted her upstairs. No matter how much Jupiter wanted to protest, it was completely futile.

“Caine, it’s ridiculous that I steal your bed for the third time three days in a row.”

“Pleasant dreams, Your Highness. Shamrock, paw.”

The dog shot his owner a very insulted look but obeyed.

Before going into the room, Miss Jones decided to make a most serious statement.

“Stinger, please tell me our good Captain doesn’t have a bed in your home at the farm, because if he does, I officially and politely declare that I would rather sleep in the kitchen than once again raid his territory.”

“Maybe you should raid it when you are sure he’s there. That could lead to a beautiful peace treaty…”

“KIZA!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

Jupiter wasn’t certain what woke her.

The bedroom was immersed in the twilight, the only source of light being the bright stars and the moon on his way to hide beyond the horizon. The rest of the household was probably firmly asleep, so the hypothetical sound must have been just a piece of a dream…

A creak of the door was almost as loud as a log hitting the temple’s bell. Miss Jones fought hard her instincts which urged her to start screaming, calling for help and generally alarming this quarter of the town about her late night guest. If the Skyjackers were half as efficient as she was told, the chances of an assassin appearing in her chamber were unlikely.

There was a series of quick, delicate steps on the hardwood floor and something touched the edge of the bed and the duvet started moving down.

Jupiter was shocked. Well, she had one or two fantasies consisting of a certain Skyjacker, a hot summer night and a creative use of a hammock but Caine had always been clear about respecting her wishes and not forcing himself on her. Had he lied…?

Before she started to voice her fears and disappointment, the mysterious visitor growled softly and without any further warning, put his front paws next to Miss Jones’ knee.

“Doggy?”

Pup wagged his tail, not quite graciously lying down on the duvet.

Apparently there weren’t any doors in Mr. Wise’s household which would prevent Shamrock from sleeping with his favorite human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely kudos and comments!
> 
> I always feel guilty when I read that someone is waiting for the chapter whereas I'm at the very beginning of work but there is nothing more motivating. :)


	11. Delay in the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.
> 
>  
> 
> No more thinking that I have everything under control and nothing should disturb my plans. The fate is just waiting for me to say something like that.
> 
> I really, really hope to get back to regular updating. But it's just wishful thinking, not a solid promise ;)  
> (Ha, take that, fate.)

Caine Wise hadn’t been promoted to the rank of captain for nothing.

He had proved his combat skills and bravery, learnt how to command and what factors to include in preparing a mission. He was efficient, resolved and hardly ever had had to hang out a white flag in admission of his defeat.

Yet there were apparently numerous things he should think about when it came to travelling with women.

“There is no way we are leaving straight after breakfast.” announced Kiza sternly, almost making the Captain choke on his meal.

“And why is that, dot?” Stinger remained unruffled. Long years of raising a daughter without a woman’s help left him more immune to certain kinds of opposite sex’s behavior. The key to success was not to get entangled in pointless discussions and keep one’s personal opinions to himself.

“Jupiter has nothing to wear.”

Both men stared without blinking at Lady Jones, dressed from head to toe in perfectly fine clothes. Nothing fancy, just good old practical and comfortable garbs, which belonged to…

“Forgive me…” began Caine, internally cursing his own stupidity. Farsighted leader his… No matter. There was still time to make things right. “I was too preoccupied with the Council to think over the logistics of your wardrobe. There are a few fine seamstresses in Firia, though for what I know the process of making a suitable robe could take weeks.”

“Days.” corrected Kiza with the slightest hint of condescension “Fortunately for you, we’ve already discussed the problem and can start putting the solution into effect.”

“What help do you need?” Caine was finally able to get back to his role of pack’s fierce leader “Apart from the money, because that’s obvious.”

“That won’t be a problem either. Kiza knows a place where they will be thrilled to buy my outfit from Kalique.”

Caine wasn’t exactly ecstatic about that particular idea but even he could recognize a lost cause when he saw one.

They managed to leave the city almost two hours later.

Mr. Wise sworn to himself that no power would be ever capable of making him admit that if he had his way they would have probably left well after midday.

Objectively speaking, it hadn’t been his fault that he had really wanted to see Her Highness in at least three dozens of dresses. And had he had his way – they would have most certainly all been green. In various shades, he was open minded like that.

Unfortunately, Kiza unceremoniously kicked him out from the clothes stall after the third attempt to switch Bee Master’s suggestions with his own.

 

* * *

 

 

The Skyjackers’ officer standing on the main deck of ‘Mare Margarita’ wasn’t impressed.

Neither was he intimidated.

Nobody would, facing largely upset Mr. Malidictes, shamelessly flirtatious Miss Famulus and a few carefully selected members of the crew, whose feelings were indifferent at best, when having an entire squad of fully armed and highly trained troops ready to support their commander’s claim.

“The choice is up to you, Captain Tsing.” he repeated invariably “You can either accept the requirements as any other ship or you can fly away, not detained nor bothered by Sirius’ warriors. However, any other attempt of landing on the island will be treated as armed aggression and responded accordingly.”

“Are you aware that we are representing the most vital interests of Primary Heirs of the House of Abrasax? Our mission is of utter importance, we were provided with credentials and entrusted with the wellbeing of a significant member of the honorable family of Entitleds and therefore…” the Owl Splice was finding it hard to control himself. The journey had been unexpectedly taxing, the means of regaining the precious time (even if lost due to the delay and not to someone’s incompetence) were depressingly limited and the authorities of Sirius seemed to be delighting themselves in creating additional obstacles.

A pure and wearisome nightmare, including the younger Splice’s inexcusable behavior.

Captain Tsing turned to her passengers.

“The final decision is up to you, though I would strongly recommend following the course of action suggested by Captain Keen.”

Mr. Malidictes grunted quietly but he was too experienced not to see the inevitable outcome of the situation.

“Very well. We accept the terms. Will the bare necessities, such as drinking water and food, be delivered on the ship or should we resort to hunting birds and collecting rainwater?”

“It will be transported to the gangplank for the crew to take inside. I will personally oversee the process for all three days…”

“What?! Three days of quarantine? This is an outrage!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time for Jupiter to visit a house of a Bee Master.

She heard the tales and rumors, mainly focused on the size (ridiculously small and lacking of the basic commodities) and the preferred location (in the middle of nowhere) but apparently the gossipers had forgotten about the most astounding aspect of such abode.

When they had been approaching Stinger’s farm, she saw quite spacious and ordinary looking building made probably of wood. It was situated at the far end of a lovely smelling meadow and the road leading to it had more in common with an unkempt lawn than with a path to more or less human settlement.

A low buzzing sound, first identified by Jupiter as some sort of humming coming from the coachman, was getting more and more prominent with every turn of the carriage’s wheels. Kiza, sitting opposite Lady Jones, seemed to be completely unfazed by the noise.

“Is that…?” the older woman finally decided to ask.

“Yup.” confirmed the Bee Master proudly “They are happy we are back and not shy when it comes to expressing their feelings.”

“Do we have to, I don’t know, visit all the hives before we get inside the house?”

“I was thinking about giving you a tour around our humble estate before dinner, but whatever pleases Her Majesty. And by the way – I hope you are not awfully territorial about the place you sleep.”

“Me? Territorial? You should worry about Shamrock. Not very good at sharing and easily agitated.”

“Like master, like the pet.”

Both women fell silent but none of Stinger’s famous shouts nor Caine’s offended grunts came.

“Huh. Are they all right?”

“Wanna check?”

“Don’t bother.” passengers of the coach jumped slightly on their seats due to the close distance from which Captain Wise’s voice came “I assure you we are not only in perfect health but also practicing the art of arithmetic.”

“Is that so?” asked Kiza cautiously.

“Oh yes. Until now you have gotten yourself into three straight days of weeding the flower beds behind the house and at least five rounds of peeling the vegetables.”

“That’s just mean. I can stand the punishment but not giving a fair warning of being within the hearing range – that’s uncivilly cruel.”

“Maybe it’ll teach you a thing or two about refraining yourself from crude remarks?” Stinger expressed his greatest yet probably forever unfulfilled hope.

“Da – ad. I was raised around a bunch of Legionnaires with no woman role model of whatsoever. Frankly speaking, we should be both very grateful that I didn’t enlisted on the day of my sixteenth birthday.”

“Caine, I advise you to visit some fertility temple and make an offering for not having a daughter.”

“Stinger!”

“And no more proofs on being the perfect mates necessary.” commented Kiza on their simultaneous shout.

 

* * *

 

Immediately after arriving at the Apinis’ farm, the honorary guard started pitching the tents and setting their own field kitchen. As soon as it was reported that perimeter was secured, Caine finally managed to relax.

During the evening meal Stinger gave vent to his curiosity.

“Sorry, I can’t recall anything meant as an enhancement for honey’s healing properties. I’ve heard that lime honey is the best for cough and fever but it was considered to be more placebo effect rather than a proven fact. Which you probably know already.” Jupiter was really enjoying the opportunity to talk about something she felt quite good at.

“Have you tried that honey?”

“Oh yes, a few times. My mother used it to sweeten her herbal soothers. I’ve also tasted the dark buckwheat, very light yellow acacia and shamrock, which really had a faint aroma of red shamrock flowers.”

“Which was your favorite?”

Lady Jones pretended to consider the serious matter.

“We – ell, if I had to choose one, it would be definitely… the heather honey.”

“A good one, I like it too. I may or may not have a few jars stocked in my secret cubby.” Kiza tried and failed to be cryptic.

“Are you thinking about the price for which you will be willing to share your stash?”

“No, of course not. I just have to check how much precisely I have because Caine, Lycantant or not, has a serious sweet tooth when it comes to my selected delicacies.”

“You sure have the best taste, dot.” praised Mr. Wise mockingly.

“That I do.” Miss Apini graciously agreed with the opinion “Right. Now I feel benevolent and all, so I will need only Dad to help me with cleaning the table. You three go out and have fun.”

Shamrock raised his head from the floor and started patting the carpet with his long, thin tale.

“What would make you consider keeping the pup occupied for some time?” teased Caine, already being able to guess the answer.

“Not even a promise of your firstborn and fixing me on a date with the cutest Skyjacker you can find.”

 

* * *

 

After spending a long time lying on the floor of the carriage, Shamrock was all too happy to just run around the meadow, remaining satisfied with having his two beloved creatures somewhere close. Captain threw him a stick few times but the dog was so bursting with energy that he quickly got bored with it and left to explore the bushes close to the house.

“I hope the journey didn’t tire you.”

“Just a bit. It was still more comfortable for me than for you.”

“I’m used to riding on horseback. And I would happily ride even further in order to avoid Kiza’s blabbering. Again, I’m used to it but for you it must have been… fatiguing.”

Jupiter laughed quietly.

“Not at all. I really came to like her. Plus, she had me occupied and I didn’t have any time to debate some issues.”

“Do you wish to think peacefully now? Or do you prefer to have someone to talk to?”

“It’s personal and boring and even I don’t know if it has any sense…”

“Jupiter.” Caine looked at her seriously “I wouldn’t have offered if I hadn’t been willing to listen.”

She smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” they sat on a tree log, which was probably some time ago meant to be made into a piece of outdoor furniture but the would – be carpenter gave up the idea and left it there “I’ve told you about my mother. Two mothers, to be precise. And only one father, at least for all I know. When I was travelling to Numenia I thought that as soon as we land I will discreetly try to look for information. Alas, there was neither need nor opportunity.”

“How so?”

“From the very moment I was presented to my step – siblings I was constantly closely watched. Even taking a bath meant having at least two attendants around. Imagine me checking the court’s registers with someone looking over my shoulder and immediately reporting to Kalique and probably to her brothers too.”

“I don’t know much about how the things are done in the Entitleds’ alcazars but maybe you could’ve just ask?”

“It was an option.” agreed Jupiter “At least until I saw the official documents in the temple. It was more reading between the lines and an argument for my excessive suspiciousness can be made, though…” she stopped, as if saying it out loud was too difficult “I have reasons to believe that my father, Maximillian Jones, was murdered before I was born. My mum, Alexa, had always said that he was very close with Lady Seraphi. Now I think she was trying to tell me there was something more. But the most important fact is that in Lady Abrasax’s will there was a passage about the court’s astronomer who died in early winter the year before I was born.”

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” Mr. Wise didn’t sound like he was believing his own words.

“Maybe. But until I’ll find a better explanation, I will stick to the version where my father was killed by the parent of one of my siblings.”

“That would explain why you were given to Alexa Bolotnikov and you both were sent so far away from Numenia.”

“My point exactly. And after the incidents in the Aeramen I start to believe that bloodthirsty tendencies run in the family. Someone wants to finish the work of his or hers ancestor.” she finished gloomily.

“Possible.” admitted consciously Caine “However, it can also be that famous Entitleds’ way of dealing with childhood abandonment and their general vehemence. It’s good you weren’t aware of your true parentage for my own sake, not to mention Shamrock. Just imagining you two fighting over the last piece of meat…” his giggles were interrupted by a poke from Jupiter.

“I gave it freely, with my whole regal benevolence. Besides, when it comes to pushing out a rival from a territory, you are so much better candidate than I will ever be.” Miss Jones grinned.

“True. I won’t lie.” he made a gesture of giving up.

“What about your family?” Jupiter asked after a moment of silence.

“Not a long story, nonetheless, long enough to tell it tomorrow. It’s getting late and I have a feeling that both Kiza and Shamrock won’t let us sleep.” he helped her up and no matter how many times it would happen, she still felt a rush of warmth inside when being lifted effortlessly.

“True. And tomorrow you do the talking and I’m listening carefully.”


	12. The cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

They were supposed to spend the day in some nicely secluded place.

Just Jupiter, Caine and of course Shamrock, because it was easier to take him instead of being tracked and chased by the run – away puppy.

The official version (at least according to Stinger) was that Her Majesty wanted to personally check if the plant called Lycantant’s Moon was just a local variation of Sea Sun or something she hadn’t come across on Meissa.

Kiza’s opinion was completely opposite, though she refrained from expressing it. Still, the look in her eyes spoke volumes when she offered to prepare some food and a blanket for a midday meal under a tree.

Lady Jones was really looking forward to it – she counted on learning Caine’s background, maybe stealing a kiss or two, hiding under the green leaves and staring at the sun together…

And everything went straight through the window when the messenger arrived.

“Captain, an urgent message from the Council.” reported Mr. Wary. “They want some sort of confirmation and response. Immediately.”

Caine took the folded piece of paper and broke a dark red seal.

The more he read the more his face expression hardened.

“Bad news?” asked Jupiter, praying silently for it to be some minor, Legion – related issue.

“An Aegis ship is in Firia with two emissaries of the House Abrasax. They demand a meeting with you and most probably will insist on taking you from the island. The crew and the passengers are under a three – day quarantine and they are definitely getting desperate to achieve their goals. Also, Captain Keen regretfully informs that both the owl Splice and the deer Splice are too infuriating to be tolerated and too careful to give any excuse for resolving the matter in more permanent ways.”

“What reasons for the visit were given?” Stinger immediately started looking for some loophole.

“The older Primary Heirs express their concern of your whereabouts, also an innuendo of abduction was mentioned… Nothing specific enough for declining without accusing them of murder attempt and plotting to take over your assets.”

“Which doesn’t make it easier.” Mr. Apini was strangely not affected by his conclusion.

“We can’t just ignore them, can we.” Lady Jones stated, gathering her strength “Captain, what should be the most beneficial way of conduct in the present situation?”

“Firstly, we must return to Firia without delay. Mr. Wary, inform the men that we are leaving as soon as Her Majesty is ready. Secondly, we will contact the Council and ask for any legal means of help they can provide…”

“Well, that’s the problem, Skyjacker. The Elders have already claimed that Lady Jones is an Abrasax’s envoy. Which means, at least theoretically, they can demand her return. And because she is fourth in the line of succession, she would be sooner or later forced to do whatever the remaining Heirs decide. There’s no way around it.”

“Stinger, you’re not helping.” Jupiter made an attempt on sounding courageous and fearless, but failed miserably.

For Caine it was the proverbial last straw.

“From where I’m standing, it’s Lady’s decision and no one else’s. If it isn’t respected than I’m afraid there will be a fight. I’m willing to honor Her Majesty’s wishes even if it means dying protecting her.”

“No, please, you shouldn’t even say it…” she tried to soothe the Lycantant.

“I should and I will. Jupiter, we consider mate – related matters one of the most important things in our lives. I’ll prove it.”

Before she managed to continue her protests, the Bee Master smiled wildly.

“And that’s the thing I wanted to hear. There is one solution from this situation though you should think carefully before you decide to jump.”

“We’re listening.” prompted Lady Jones.

“Let me get a quill first, because the Council’s help turns out to be crucial…”

 

* * *

 

 

“On behalf of the Sirius’s inhabitants, we cordially welcome you in our capital city.” if Jupiter could see the welcoming of her siblings’ ambassadors, she would immediately appreciate her own experiences.

Agreed, Famulus and Malidictes were offered quite comfortable seats and some cool beverages were served, however, the atmosphere of the gathering left much to be desired.

Apart from the three Elders, the full composition of the Council was present. Skyjackers chosen as something between the honorary guard and perfect tool of intimidation were a collection of most practiced warriors with impressing scars telling their stories far better than any decorations could. Even Famulus was out of her depth and didn’t feel like trying to entice one or two specimens of Lycantants’ power.

“We are honored.” ensured Kalique’s steward “Also, we value the precious time of this respectable ensemble, so please do not feel offended when I state our business without any further delay.”

“You are permitted to state your cause.”

“Thank you. As you know, honorable members of the Council, we are here on behalf of Primary Heirs of the House of Abrasax. Their youngest sister has disappeared and there were solid foundations to believe she could be found on your island.”

“We don’t recall receiving any Abrasax’s envoy in the last… twenty years, I believe. Shame, really. The late Lady Seraphi did her best to ensure good relations between our islands. At least until her husband didn’t interfere.”

“Indeed, it is most unfortunate turn in our shared history.” agreed Mr. Malidictes “But we can’t dwell over the past when the present day demands our attention. The aforementioned young heiress could have been taken away from the safety of the family’s alcazar without, or to be more precise, completely against her will.”

“You are aware that forming an accusation of abduction has serious consequences?”

“I am merely trying to determine if you came across any kind of information which could be useful for us.”

“You have an interesting way with words, Mr. Malidictes.” The Elder grinned wolfishly “Although, you are right in one thing. We shouldn’t waste precious time, especially on such a glorious day as today. Which time period interests you?”

“Between three and six days ago.” Famulus smiled kindly.

“No, there weren’t any alien vessels landing… Ah, you believe one of Sirius’s ships brought a crying and bound prisoner.” The Splices nodded, waiting for a progress “No such thing happened.”

The simultaneous disappointment of the guests was almost pleasant to observe.

Famulus was the first one to recover.

“Perhaps there was someone else? Any non – Lycantant arriving?”

“I can’t recollect… Oh.” this time the Elder wasn’t happy to share his knowledge “You must mean Captain Wise’s mate.”

“His what?!”

“Mate. As you probably know, it is a common name of a life partner or a wife, if I could use a term more familiar to you.” everyone except for Mr. Malidictes and his companion were profoundly pleased. “Do you wish to see her?”

“Of course. We have letters from her distraught relatives and a few official matters to discuss. Not to mention, Her Majesty Lady Kalique wishes to accommodate her beloved sister with a personal maid, who is eagerly waiting with the Aegis’s officers in front of the temple. Where can we talk privately with Lady Jones?”

“Nowhere, I’m afraid.” another member of the Council smiled apologetically “You see, before official declaration, Captain Wise has every right not to leave his potential mate’s side. Which means…”

“They are not… married yet?” Famulus gave the owl Splice a knowing glance “So it’s even more important for us to advise Her Majesty. After all, we have the credentials from the Primary Heirs”

“Of course.” The Elder agreed suspiciously quickly. “Though, before it occurs, this Council is supposed to attend a small ceremony within the temple. Would you like to participate as observers?”

“We are not familiar with the cult of Goddess Silvana. Would it be proper?”

“By all means. And I’m sure the main celebrants will be thriller to see you among other present parties.”

“What kind of ceremony is it?” asked Famulus innocently.

“An offering. A humble request for prosperous future. You can take the Aegis and the maid too. Everyone is welcomed to the shrine of Silvana during such occasions.”

Mr. Malidictes didn’t like the sound of these words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but time is the last of the luxuries I recently have at my disposal. Again, I ask for some patience and solemny promise to finish this fic ASAP. Just one, maybe two chapters and everything will be resolved.  
> I hope.


	13. An Ace in the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be published even later than it is if it wasn't for my Doctor. A major part was written while I was waiting for my appointment on Friday morning.  
> Apart from that, every sign of people actually reading it made me feel both great ("wow, somebody likes it!") and guilty ("I should write the next chapter but wheeeeen...").  
> Though I'm still trying and hope to finish it soon. Maybe even in one chapter? ;)
> 
> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

“I’m not entirely sure you’re doing the right thing, Caine.” Stinger was leaning at the door, arms crossed and worry tainting his golden eyes. Even with Mr. Apini standing where he was, the tiny room was a tad too small for the present company. Especially, when a pair of large, wide wings were being spread.

“If I’m not mistaken, you were the one to come up with the idea.” Captain Wise caught the hem of his loose tunic and pulled it up, trying not to ruffle the wings in the process.

A long and pained wail informed everyone within the hearing range that he didn’t succeed.

“Da – ad! No distracting! I’ve spent hours making lover boy here presentable!”

“Dot, go somewhere else and do something useful for a change. It’s probably my last chance to try and put some sense into this dreamy head of his.”

“That’s it.” Kiza stomped her foot, looking deadly serious at both men “I’ve had it. First, you don’t let me go to bed to get my beauty sleep. When I finally manage to escape and reunite with the pillow, you brutally wake me before dawn to comb Caine’s feathers and I’m left with literally no time to think about how I look. And even don’t make me start on the fact there is no wedding, no bridesmaid being lead through half of the city by a dashing Skyjacker, no flirting all night long in a lovely, moonlight lit place where even my overprotective daddy would not be able to track me. There is absolutely no justice in this world and especially on Sirius, so I’m leaving and still deciding on whether I return or not. Obviously my presence is not indispensable and there has to be at least one Lycantant in suitable age with cute looks and overwhelming curiosity to compare his wings and mine, learning every little detail by heart.” To finish the speech on the high note, she firmly went around the Captain and kicked him in the place where the back loses its honorable designation “For luck. See you at the evening meal, provided you cook me some.”

“She took it better than I expected.” Caine massaged the attacked body part after Miss Apini’s departure.

“Well, Jupiter certainly set up an example on how to face bad news with grace and dignity…”

 

* * *

 

 

The Abrasaxes’ envoys were led to honorary places, on the vast balcony above the main entrance. The majority of the Council was there too, but to Famulus’s quiet relief, the guards were sent downstairs, in front of the altar with a stone dais. On the other hand, the fact that Aegis crew and little Miss Dunlevy were left unsupervised and presented with more than enough possibilities to scheme, was spoiling the Splice’s generally pleasant mood.

Well, she thought, looking down to the sculpture of a woman in her forties, at least they were all far enough to stop expecting a knife in the back.

In the meantime, numerous Lycantants were gathering on the sides of a long path of green leaves laid across the great hall.

“Quite an attendance for a small ceremony.” noticed the owl Splice.

“Imagine my surprise. We were told only some friends and comrades in arms are supposed to come.” The Elder on the right shrugged nonchalantly. Malidictes still couldn’t forgive the gigantic breach of etiquette made by the Council members who hadn’t presented themselves properly, thus he could only use the title when speaking to the Lycantant.

In his mind, though, he had quite a few imaginative terms if only to ease the frustration a bit.

“Would you please acquaint us with the details?” Famulus suddenly found herself right between them, retorting to her charming way of obtaining the information. After all, it would have been a sin not to learn straight from the master of flirting his way through life when the opportunity practically had come on its own.

“Oh, it’s a simple and quite archaic one. To be frank, I don’t recall it being performed in the last… well, twelve or fifteen years. Though, it has a very special place among our traditions. If I remember correctly, it’s one of the oldest but for more specific information you should probably talk to a priest. I’m sure it can be arranged during your stay here, should you express such desire.”

She laughed charmingly.

“I believe you overestimate my desire of knowledge. Even if I make an effort not to waste any day, my understanding of such complex matters as religious ceremonies is far too simple to truly appreciate a scholar’s lecture. Maybe you would be kind enough to lower your sophisticated person to my humble level and explain, briefly and as simply as possible, what we are about to witness.”

The Elder gave her an expressionless look.

“In short, one of our brave warriors is putting his hopes and judgments to a test.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Majesty shouldn’t be here!” Caine almost dropped a heavy belt he was trying to fasten “Someone could see you.”

“Do not fret, Captain. Kiza has made sure the coast was clear” Jupiter sneaked up closer, evading Lycantant’s wings in the narrow space.

“Has something happened? Have you maybe changed your mind?” his pale face suddenly turned even paler “It’s fine, really. I understand this… way of solving our little problem can seem unheard of and I don’t want to make you feel…” he stuttered, and continued in a lot more ‘professional’ manner “Your Majesty, my first priority is and will be your well – being and happiness. So, if you, for one reason or another, or just because, don’t want to…”

“Caine.” Miss Jones put a hand on his cheek “Everything’s fine. Remember, I was there too and agreed to this no matter how much Kiza was trying to blackmail us into abandoning a perfectly legit plan in favor of something romantically epic and possibly ending with declaring a war on the Abrasaxes. As much fun as eloping sounds, I fully support the reasonable approach Stinger suggested. I just…” she closed her eyes for a moment “came to wish you luck.”

Mr. Wise’s knees buckled a little with relief.

“If that’s the only thing, I’ll survive.” he smiled “Though I hope you are going to be gentle with me. Kiza’s legs are way too skinny to make kicking one’s buttocks a pleasant experience.”

“Let’s compare the, ekhem, subject at hand, shall we?”

Her palms rested on Caine’s strong neck in an attempt to bring their faces closer. Still, he had to lean in order to give Jupiter any chance of succeeding.

The first touch of lips was soft, shy, sweet and…

…lasted for about a blink of an eye.

Was Jupiter able to formulate any more complicated conclusions, she would certainly admit the ‘whole mate – thing’ had to be truth.

What was supposed to be just a small peck on the cheek (honestly, did she even believe herself?…) quickly turned into passionate caress, with both of them getting lost in emotions.

Neither was certain if they would have managed to stop before barricading in the small room and finally getting more personally acquainted, as Kiza had charmingly put it, luckily, the total amount of their combined self – control and common sense didn’t have to be put to a test.

Stinger cleared his throat so loud it actually had to hurt.

“I suppose it is the best method of persuading everyone involved that you are a match made in heaven, but it’s really one of the worst moments imaginable. Your Highness, Kiza is already waiting. Caine, you know what else needs to be done.” He gave the Lycantant a long, decorative piece of fabric in rich shade of settling sun.

Mr. Wise immediately sobered, pulling the cloth into a thin string.

 

* * *

  

“…the best way to get acquainted with the story is by reading one of the numerous written versions.” The Elder was having this peculiar look on his face, which, according to Malidictes, was something of a trademark for Miss Famulus. Depending on the individual, it could be read as feeling flattered by attention of an attractive female Splice, desperately wanting to elude to the nearest mouse hole or plainly considering the most sufficient method of getting rid of the stubborn intruder.

Personally, Mr. Malidictes opted for the combination of all abovementioned possibilities. The deer Splice usually had some kind of hidden agenda (and a member of whichever Abrasaxes’ household without one was allowed to put Famulus’ curls in the nearest bucket of cold water) and this time it was probably a very cruel revenge for the quarantine.

The older envoy was feeling magnanimous. She definitely needed some kind of harmless recreation and formally he wasn’t responsible for her behavior, so no point in scolding…

Also, the Lycantants did had it coming. No one should meddle with the most honorable House of Abrasax without suffering the consequences. Or with their official emissaries on a very delicate mission, for that matter.

“I promise to read at least one story before we leave, meanwhile, I’m all ears.” She was pushing to hear the whole story.

“Very well.” The Elder capitulated “It’s one of the first recorded stories concerning our religion and possibly some facts from our past. It is said that Firia, capital city of Sirius, was built to commemorate a blessed union of Lukan and Gia. He was a Lycantant from a tribe which used to build huts in the very heart of the wild forest, whereas she was a daughter of farmers living at the verge of the woods. Their meeting was accidental but as it still happens to this day, they fell in love at the first sight. Lukan took his bride back to announce a new union to his tribe and she came with him willingly. Thought because her family was worried and there were no witnesses, people of her tribe wanted to invade Lukan’s village and take revenge on his people for, as it was assumed, an abduction. The legend doesn’t say how they came to know about the planned raid, but the night before it happened, goddess Silvana herself decided to intervene and give Lukan a piece of advice when he was sleeping. At dawn, a large group of Lycantants marched into Gia’s village with the young couple among them…”

A loud sound of drums interrupted the story.

Famulus looked almost disappointed.

“Please, do not leave me in the dark. This story…”

“As it happens, you will be able to observe the recreation of the most important part with your own eyes.”

Mr. Malidictes abruptly stopped having a good time at Elder’s expense. He practically could smell a stratagem in the air.

“You can see these rows of Skyjackers on two sides of the main passage? They are here to demonstrate the tribe’s support.” Drums stopped, as suddenly as they started and the

Lycantant lowered his voice to a whisper “Now the main door to the temple is being opened for the supplicant to enter.” They heard a long creak and rustling of leaves.

A young Skyjacker, wearing only a pair of brown, leather pants, high boots and a belt with a sheath with a sword in it was slowly walking to the altar. His left hand remained on the pommel while the right hand was holding a long rope.

…On the other end of which was someone.

“Oh my, I believe it’s the shortest weapon I’ve seen on Sirius.” whispered Famulus with amusement “Is there a taboo on bringing swords to the temple?”

“No, there isn’t. Were we closer, you would be able to recognize a ceremonial blade, meant for other purposes than fighting.”

The deer Splice suddenly lost her wit. Before making a comment on the nicely displayed nude torso, which spoke volumes about her uneasiness.

“Please kindly note that I respect your culture, though I would most certainly prefer not to see a blood offering. Either allow me to leave or consider my actions as from now on as my own and not taken on my master’s behalf.”

Mr. Malidictes managed to put his hand on Famulus’ shoulder.

“We shall leave immediately. Excuse an old man who doesn’t…”

The Lycantants’ Elder bowed his head apologetically.

“You misunderstood. Silvana was never a goddess approving bloodshed, apart from offerings from the supplicants themselves and it was limited to very specific occasions.”

“What is happening then?” Famulused wasn’t quite convinced.

“Our young warrior is leading his… captive.” The rope turned out to be a long piece of dark orange fabric, which was fastened around the hands of the second figure, who was probably a female, though it was a pure guess – this person was dressed in a long green robe, covering her from neck to toe and some sort of semi – translucent veil pinned up on the top of her head, making it impossible to deduce even the color of the hair.

“They came here today just as Lukan brought Gia to show to her kin.”

The Lycantant reached the dais, bowed before the stone effigy of the goddess and turned towards his thrall. A light tug brought the figure in green closer.

“People from outside Sirius consider our customs of searching for mates a sign of ancient and barbaric superstitions.” The Elder spoke a bit louder, so that Mr. Malidictes would be able to hear “They say we force the females and keep them locked and separated from the outside world long enough for them to grow accustomed to us. I hope that this ritual allows you to understand the true nature of our relationships.”

The Lycantant in front of the altar slowly pulled out his sword, which really looked inadequately short. The struck was so fast that the Abrasaxes’ emissaries didn’t realize what happened until pieces of fabric fell on the leaves. Then the young warrior was on his knees, presenting the weapon in two hands, outstretched above his head.

The ex – captive took the weapon from him.

“You see, usually mates feel comfortable enough with each other to almost immediately announce their intensions to the relatives. But if there are suspicions whether the union was forced or not, this simple act is more than enough to clarify all doubts.” The Elder was positively joyous.

“I can’t really see any choice here.” Noted Malidictes coldly “Either she accepts her captor or his comrades will end her life.”

“On the contraire. They are present here to support her every decision. They are duty bound to help, no matter if she decides to stay with her mate or execute a punishment if she feels offended in any way. You see, the lack of proper wardrobe for the Skyjacker is another mean to show that his fate is in his mate’s hands. No matter how weak the female would be, her hypothetical wrath wouldn’t meet any resistance.”

“Hypothetical?”

“According to our priests, there was no bloodshed during these ceremonies since the first one.”

The woman in front of the altar lowered the sword and passed it to the closest standing Skyjacker.

The kneeling warrior stood up and removed the veil from her face.

A passionate kiss was accompanied by exclamations and a howl or two.

“Well, when I know the whole story it’s rather… charming. In its own, cliché way.” admitted Famulus.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, I believe the happy couple will be thrilled when you congratulate them. After all, it was a wedding ceremony of a kind, a very traditional and unbreakable one.”

“Of course, but please remember we are still obliged to meet with Her Ladyship Jupiter Jones and therefore…” the deer Splice didn’t see a sudden understanding in her companion’s eyes.

“Gods help us.” Lamented Mr. Malidictes.

“They’ve already had.” smiled the Lycantants’ Elder “Her Ladyship will see you now.”

The kiss must have ended in the meantime and the mates were slowly making their way through the cheering crowd.

Miss Jones chose that moment to look up and wave hand to her siblings’ envoys. Her mate shot them a triumphant look.


	14. The final score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of what was supposed to be a very short fic.
> 
> The ridiculously late update is the result of the complications regarding my original work. I thought I was this close to have it published but when the agreement arrived, I felt unceremoniously cheated. And lost any will to write for a very long time.
> 
> I can't predict how much more I will write here, but at least I have found motivation to finish what I started.
> 
> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

Mr. Malidictes was a refined courtier.

He rarely showed his true emotions, was discreet, effective and flexible enough to deal with the strangest circumstances one could have imagined. And beyond.

It was both a sort of personal hobby and a necessity, since Lady Kalique chose only the best.

In the light of above, an audience room should have felt like the most natural habitat for the Owl Splice, even with a complicated task ahead and an uncooperative Bee Master on the right.

Mr. Malidictes shot a discreet glance around the spacious and, at least according to the hosts, intimidating room.

His beliefs cemented.

He was indeed the diplomat extraordinaire, perfect for the job at hand and well capable of facing literally any creature. Though throwing into the mix a handful of Aegis officers with their insufferable captain, a scared half to death maid and an intimidating amount of Skyjackers wasn’t working to his favor.

Neither was Miss Famulus, performing her preferred game of teasing – flirting, probably additionally fueled by some bizarre thrill due to the possibility of getting killed in the process.

No handicap indeed.

And that Bee brat, lurking from behind Her Majesty’s chair, trying to make an impression of a lethal bodyguard. Tough luck, that post was already taken by the regularly growling beast at the foot of the dais.

Definitely, decided the Owl Splice, the dog was the proverbial last straw.

“How am I to understand your petition, Mr. Malidictes?”

“However Her Majesty sees fit. I am but a humble messenger at your most benevolent sister’s service. The sister who is mad with fear that something might happen to you in these most uncertain and unorthodox circumstances.”

One of the Lycantants snorted loudly, although no one dared to voice the ‘you’re the one to talk, spy’ line. Well trained soldiers. Crude, provincial, semi – barbaric well trained soldiers.

“The same sister who couldn’t provide Her Ladyship’s safety? Mr. Malidictes, I would be surprised if you believed your own words.” Mr. Apini refrained from snorting, if only for Kiza’s sake.

She already had more than enough confusing role models.

“Are you implying that the most noble House of Abrasax suffers from a plague of assassinations?”

“Your choice of words, not mine. Though according to historic records, only one in three among them seems to be fortunate enough to die of old age and not due to help of the beloved relatives…”

“Leaving the semantics for the time being, I believe Kalique would have changed her… suggestions due to my new status.” Lady Jupiter smiled fondly at her consort.

Provided they were still on Alnilam, Mr. Malidictes could have already settled this minor problem. The long and fairly secretive history of Abrasax family detailed more than a few practical ways of dealing with such issues. Frankly speaking, the fact that the Fourth Primary Heir got married to some scoundrel from backwater island with no meaning at all, was the least of the current worries.

“Her Ladyship is known to be not only an experienced politician, but above all, a most loyal sister, therefore I have every reason to believe that she would take only your wellbeing into consideration.”

“Which brings us back to the status quo.” Stinger smiled serenely, making at least one Lycantant squeak in surprise, which in turn lead to even broader smile. One potential son – in – law down, indefinite number to go. He could work with that. “Miss Famulus, have you got something to add?”

“Me? I am but a servant, duly conducting my master’s bidding.”

“Therefore I assume that my brother is more than content to leave me be, preferably in a place where no contact with the Temple of Ancestors is possible, so that after a while he will be able to relieve me of the burden of my mother’s legacy.” Jupiter smiled, trying to mimic Kalique’s face expression when she had been informed of her baby brother’s latest scheme.

Famulus gazed at Lady Jones with utmost admiration.

“If I may be so bold, it is truly soul – stirring to witness with one’s own eyes that Her Majesty is embracing more and more of the famous Abrasax spirit.”

“I would say thank you, but having some idea about the Abrasax’es version of etiquette makes me abstain from any final opinion.”

“Your Highness, maybe the message from my benevolent sovereign would be better received if it was presented to a smaller auditorium, creating fair and objective atmosphere.” Mr. Malidictes tries again.

“Our of the question.” informed Caine in polite and utterly discouraging tone.

“Exactly.” added Stinger wholeheartedly, because according to Mr. Apini, there was no more fair, impartial and objective place and time to allow two envoys to talk to Jupiter.

Of course, if someone had asked him a little earlier, a healthy addition of escort in full battle regalia and specially trained wild cats would be a suitable addition, but it was now Caine’s call.

“The Bee Master is right, Mr. Malidictes. I already am in the ultimate safety. Miles away from the treacherous paths of worldly life and each and every kind of misfortune which can occur when one has determined and not too patient inheritors.”

Both Mr. Malidictes and Miss Famulus smiled wryly, but kept their opinions to themselves.

“Very well then.” declared Mr. Apini “The envoys were heard, Her Ladyship expressed her views and gave the preliminary answer, so this part of the audience is over. The part of the honorary guard will escort you back to the ship, assuring your safety.”

Surprisingly, the Bee girl didn’t giggle, but the stern look on the Lycants’ faces was enough to make the Abrasaxes’ emissaries left without delay.

After the doors were shut behind the two threats, Captain Tsing was asked to follow the smaller group to the adjoining garden.

 

* * *

 

“The reverend Ione Terpsichora sends her most cordial greetings together with a small token of Temple’s gratitude to your Honorable Mother and a piece of evidence that a promise made by the priestess is never broken.”

Two crewmembers of ‘Mare Margarita’ passed their commander carrying a case. It wasn’t the biggest Jupiter have seen, though the size immediately made Mrs. Wise glad that she was not given her legacy after the reading of Seraphi’s last will.

Escaping with this item would be literally impossible and leaving it would mean that her siblings finally had the ultimate upper hand. Though, maybe keeping such treasure to themselves would prevent interfering with Jupiter’s plans.

She would never know, would she.

“Please give my most profound thanks to the honorable priestess.” Lady Jones managed to return her attention to the present circumstances, with a little help of Shamrock smelling and sneezing on the case. “It is a true blessing to have such allies.”

“Speaking of allies, Your Highness.” another crewmember, this time a female, moved closer to Jupiter, leading some familiar figure.

Caine’s wings twitched, signaling the surrounding Skyjackers to keep vigilant.

“There is another one.”

“Your Majesty.” Miss Dunlevy curtsied, almost touching the floor with her blond braid.

“Katherine!” Jupiter immediately went to greet her long not seen maid. Well, maybe now ex – maid. “How are you? How did you get here? Oh… Please don’t tell me you were sent by Kalique as another advocate of my return to Cerise?”

“Never, Your Majesty.” she shook her head rapidly “If I can be frank, I’m not entirely sure if Her Highness Lady Kalique is aware of my whereabouts or would she ever confess to be privy to such knowledge.”

“How then…?”

“Mr. Malidictes offered me a piece of advice which made me consider coming here as the safest option.”

Lady Jones remained silent for a moment, apparently having difficulties with accepting the latest information.

“I see. Very well then. I can’t say for sure how my day to day life will be like, though I’m positive we will think of something. Caine, is there a possibility of me having a lady in waiting?”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, between dinner and dusk, her husband decided to give her some much needed space, so that Jupiter would be able to read her mother’s diary. It wasn’t extensive, the late Lady Abrasax was probably afraid that a habit of regular writing would end in someone getting too acquainted with her most personal thoughts, but the contents were sufficient.

Just as Jupiter had earlier presumed, her existence was a result of a very passionate romance between Her Majesty Seraphi and her astronomer, Maximillian Jones. The late Lady couldn’t gather the sufficient evidence, but she was positive that the accident in which Mr. Jones lost his life had been very carefully orchestrated. Though, as she wrote herself, the following death of her Consort, didn’t bring her any peace. It was more than clear that Jupiter’s chances of survival at the court were illusive at best, so she decided to send the youngest child, together with the most trusted servant, far enough to ensure her safety. Then came years when she had to fight for her rights and assets, dealing with courtiers who believed that having a young, unexperienced heir on the throne was the best possible situation. And when Seraphi’s position was beyond any disputes, she realized that Jupiter was too old to be taken away from Alexa and definitely too young to take her back to Numenia. So, with a great pain in heart, she decided to make it up to her daughter in the will and allow her the simple and safe life away from the deadly siblings.

“Well, it would have been so useful to be given this before my family adventure almost got me killed.” she muttered, but almost immediately added “Then again, I might have not met Caine.”

She raised her head, hearing Captain Wise’s voice. From the pieces of his conversation with Kiza, she deduced that the Aegis officers were eagerly participating in semi – official farewell party. The official one, together with the Elders and both of them was scheduled in two days, provided all parties managed to… regenerate.

A few more words, a sentence or two of friendly mocking and the brave Captain was knocking at the door of her, no, their room.

“Come in.”

“Jupiter, I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Tell me later.” She put down Seraphi’s memoirs, smiling softly.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, apart from the fact that I would prefer to spend my wedding night with my husband…”

“No, Jupiter, there is no need, really. It was just to keep you safe.” He was acting as if sharing a room with her was punished with cutting off the wings, effective immediately.

“… and finally learn something about him.” Mrs. Wise finished calmly “If I remember correctly, you were supposed to share something personal with me the day after we received the letter about the Abrasaxes’ envoys.”

Caine returned her smile, getting in and closing the door.

“Her Majesty is right, as always.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, the one and only family luck,” sighed Titus, laying on the chaise lounge “even if something goes as planned at the beginning, the end will most certainly disappoint.”

Lady Kalique gave him a disapproving look, though it was ignored.

“Brother, don’t mock the faith.”

“Faith? Sister – dear, you must be gesting. The so – called faith is already mocking us. True, it was a blessing in disguise when little Jupiter was saved by the Lycantants, though it was proven without any doubt that the disguise is still quite complicating.”

“Speak for yourself. I have received a rather pleasant letter from the Fourth Primary Heir. And I hope to keep our relations closer than just civil.”

“You win a few and loose a few.” he shrugged his arms.

“You didn’t lose, you created a very dangerous situation, so you have to blame yourself for any and all consequences.”

“Kalique, please, it wasn’t a ‘dangerous situation’. It was rather… a way of introducing our provincial relative to the best of sophisticated entertainment.”

“Call it as you will, Titus, should Balem didn’t act, I would have most definitely prevented her from drinking this blasted nectar. Jupiter has never tried your Liquid Light and she probably would have been sick.”

“Probably. But maybe she would have enjoyed it? Besides, it wasn’t that strong.”

“Still, you disappointed me. And the First Primary Heir, for that matter.”

He suddenly shivered.

“Now you think about the consequences, how typical.”

“I’m not the only one.” he replied “Balem gave us the perfect example of how to make things irreparably wrong.”

“You mean the Sargorn incident?”

Titus laughed.

“Sister, you have mother’s gift of words. I can’t imagine anyone else putting it like that.”

“You believe it was a murder attempt? Empty alcazar, his own loyal guards, that bloody execution when they failed…”

“Kalique, please… That was a weak bait and you know it. I will always claim that our good brother wanted to get the young heiress to a secluded place and ensure his influence regarding her inheritance, not that he was the only one. Though after the situation getting out of control and poor Jupiter believing that his intensions were as bloody as they could be, he had to punish that poor bastard Sargorn. To set the proper example what happens to those who try to get between the mighty Abrasaxes.”

The Second Primary Heir analyzed these words for a few moments and casually asked:

“Not that he was the only one?”

“You thought that I wasn’t aware of you little plan of marrying Jupiter to someone who lives at the ends of the civilized world? How insulting.” Titus shook his head with disbelief “On the other hand, the present situation is quite similar to your idea, minus the authorization to act on behalf of the young sister. And you don’t have to worry about Balem’s fury for scheming behind his back.”

“How lucky.” she agreed “Nonetheless, I’m going to miss her.”

“No new living doll to dress up and gossip?”

“That too, though two of us could have a very good front against the male part of the family.”

 

* * *

 

_Two years later_

 

“Caine, this is ridiculous.” whined Kiza, trying to avoid Shamrock’s teeth.

“Baby Bee, we have a tight schedule. Stop finding distractions and carry on.” Mr. Wise was unmoved but the younger Apini’s distress.

“Fine, but if that mutt bites me, I expect a handsome compensation.” her eyes drifted meaningly  to Jupiter’s belly.

The object of the observation giggled on her armchair, although the Bee Master wasn’t amused.

“Kiza, it’s not even funny anymore. Caine’s not reacting, Shamrock downright ignores it, so for the love of hive, stop.”

“Alright, alright, I’m not only the one who does all the dirty work with accounting, but also apparently I cannot have an opinion of my own. Still, I think it’s ridiculous that both you and that crazy dog of yours are too overprotective to allow me to hug Jupiter. I’m her oldest friend here!”

“Kiza, when you finish with the report, you can hug all you want.” promised Mrs. Wise.

“See, guys? That’s how you do business. So, getting back to the point of this meeting. Her Highness’ plantation is doing fantastic. We have a forty percent growth in the amount of your five most important components of the healing nectars. The demand is still more that our production capability, but the second plantation should be ready next season. That extra special nectar, which has to be cellared for entire year should be good before the little ones decide to honor us with their presence. I have all the boring figures and reports here and will leave them for your to read. Great, that’s all, where are my hugging privileges?”


End file.
